Qui es tu?
by Sakura Hiawtari
Summary: Epilogue et fin de cette ficqui date de juillet J'ai juste un truc à dire: Guimauve power o
1. Default Chapter

Auteur : Sakura

Base : gundam Wing

Disclamer : Sakura :  G-boys pas à moi…*gros soupir de déception*

                  G-boys : *gros soupir de soulagement*

Genre : sérieux, sinon, aucun genre, à déterminer…[1]

Mail chanpaojoel@aol.com ou trinity.schyte@caramail.com 

Note : pour voir les petites notes, laissez votre curseur sur le petit chiffre

Mini delirium : mais qu'est ce que cette partie viens faire ici ? eh bien, c'est ma première fic sérieuse(une vraie, celle ci !)

Donc, comme j'aime bien délirer, je met une toute pitite partie de rien du tout réservée à ça… même si elle a rien a voir avec la fic…

Duo : une fic sérieuse ? venant de toi ? Vite, un calendrier !

Sakura : Gneu ? meuh pour quoi faire ?

Duo : pour inscrire cette date dans les archives ! C'est un exploit que du montre un peu de sérieux !!!

Sakura : seulement un peu ?

Duo : Oh si peu… bon, mon calendrier !! Mais au fait, quel jour on est ?

Sakura : irrécupérable !!

**Qui es tu ?**

Les profs avaient appelés leurs disciples ce jour là.

Les G-boys avaient rendez vous dans un sous sol d'un des laboratoires de recherches sur une des bases mobiles. Ces bases sont une innovation : elles se situent sur une ou plusieurs petites colonies en perpétuel mouvement. Les profs avaient la leur, qu'ils avaient du détourné comme le faisait si bien remarquer Duo, et installé leur labo dessus , de telle sorte que OZ avait beaucoup de mal à les retrouver : seuls les pilotes étaient au courrant des arrêts de la colonie mobile, et eux seuls pouvaient y avoir accès. 

Sur les 4 colonies mobiles construites, 3 se sont perdues dans l'espace. Quant à la quatrième, vous devinez qui en a prit possession.

Les Gundams avaient été garés dans le hangar et les pilotes se préparaient au rendez vous : chacun ne s'étaient pas vu depuis leur dernière mission qui datait de deux mois au moins. Deux mois… Deux mois interminables pour certains, une vraie paix pour d'autres, malgré les missions à répétition.

Quatre était très heureux de revoir Trowa, mais était-ce surprenant ? il fallait être aveugle ou bien s'appeler Trowa Barton pour ne pas s'apercevoir de l'amour que le petit arabe éprouvais pour le français…

Wufei, lui, toujours aussi distant, dédia un bref salut aux autres, d'un signe de tête, accompagnés parfois de paroles.

Quant à Heero… il espérait secrètement revoir Duo, même si cette peste à natte lui sautait dessus en beuglant un de ces surnoms ridicules dont il a le secret : son babillage incessant qui animait toutes les fois où ils étaient ensembles, même le temps de leurs missions,  lui avait manqué, mais ça, il ne se l'avouerais jamais… Mais il fut étonné de ne pas voir le Gundam Deathschyte faire son apparition avec les autres.

Il avait pourtant été prévenu de cette réunion…

Evitant de songer à l'américain, Heero se dirigea avec les autres vers l'entrée du laboratoire, où devait se dérouler ce pourquoi ils avaient tous été convoqués , presque dans l'urgence.

Ils poussèrent les deux battants métalliques du hangar pour se retrouver dans un long couloir avec une seule et unique porte a peine visible au bout.

Eclairés par la faible lumière des néons accrochés au plafond, les 4 pilotes se dirigèrent sans un  bruit vers cette seule sortie, se demandant ce que devait bien renfermer cette base, pour que tant de mystère plane autour d'elle.

Quatre, en tête des autres, poussa la porte avec une certaine appréhension : il ressentait une sorte de malaise depuis qu'il avait foulé le sol de cette colonie.

Cette sensation s'accentua en lui lorsqu'il entra dans le laboratoire.

Jamais il n'avait ressenti de telles choses… 

_Bonjour messieurs, dit J de sa voix rocailleuse.

_duo n'est pas avec vous ?demanda G.

_Non, Maxwell n'a pas du recevoir le message.

_En es tu sur, Chang Wufei ? Je suis pourtant sur que c'est bien lui que j'ai eu par téléphone il y a deux jours exactement.

_Duo a peut être eu un empêchement de dernière minute…

_Peut être que oui, peut être que non monsieur Winner.

Ce Docteur J n'inspirait aucune confiance à Quatre . Il ne devait pas être le seul.

 Comment réussir à faire totalement confiance à un être mi-bionique ,dont les yeux vous scrutent en permanence dans le vain espoir de vous transpercer du regard, et dont aucune émotion dites « humaines » ne s'en dégagent ? Et cette angoisse qui le tenaillait depuis son arrivée ici, toujours aussi présente , ne présageait rien de bon au petit arabe.

_Bon, tant pis. Puisque monsieur Maxwell n'est pas là, nous commencerons sans lui. G ? Voulez vous bien montrer à ces jeunes gens notre dernière découverte ?

_Bien sur… Suivez moi.

Les profs et les pilotes se dirigèrent au fond de la pièce, passant devant toutes sortes de bureaux de chimistes, des équipements des plus sophistiqués, des ordinateurs, des alambics, des tas de mixtures, … décidément, ils n'avaient pas fait les choses à moitié ! C'est sûrement pour cette raison qu'ils avaient choisi cette colonie… Quatre s'attarda sur ces machines, ces piles de dossiers, dont l'un portait le nom de « plans C. M/ TOP SECRET » 

Il aurait parié son Gundam que leurs mentors avaient volontairement envoyé les autres Colonies Mobiles dériver dans l'espace et gardés celle qui en contenait les plans… plus il s'avançait vers le fond de la pièce, plus le mal qui le rongeait de l'intérieur s'accentuait.

Dans un court moment de faiblesse, l'arabe vacilla, pour être de suite retenu par Trowa          .

_Quatre ?

_Trowa… Il y a quelque chose… de pas net ici… je me sens pas très bien…

_Chut, je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas…

La tête lui tournait tellement qu'il ne fit même pas attention à la rougeur que prenaient ses joues. Trowa non plus. Il était trop occupé à tenter de dissimuler la rougeur des siennes !

_Messieurs, commença J, voici notre dernière trouvaille, qui devrait nous permettre de vaincre OZ très prochainement.

A l'évocation de ce nom, tous se tournèrent vers les professeurs. Maître O se positionna devant une imposante structure recouverte d'un voile… voile qu'il enleva sous ordre de S.

Une sorte de siège relié à un énorme ordinateur trônait.

On aurait dit que des sangles avaient étés rajoutées aux bras de ce fauteuil… mais pourquoi ?

Heero se contentait d'observer, gardant son visage impassible. Wufei, restait suspicieux… le malaise de Quatre ne lui était pas passé inaperçu, et vu l'état de l'arabe, cela ne fit que renforcer ses soupçons. 

Quatre, dans les bras de trowa, restait là, les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts, sans qu'aucuns mots ne passent ses lèvres .

_Cette machine, commença J, a la particularité d'enregistrer le savoir.

_Hein ?

Ce fut un mot que tous, excepté Heero, prononcèrent en chœur. 

_Enregistrer le savoir ? C'est tout bonnement impossible, vous devez faire erreur ! s'écria Quatre, se dégageant des mains protectrices de Trowa sur ces épaules. L'esprit Humain ne peut s'enregistrer comme un ordinateur !

_Mais si monsieur Winner ! Regardez. Une personne s'assoie sur le siège que voici, pose ses mains aux emplacements prévus aux niveau des bras du siège, puis pose le casque sur sa tête. L'ordinateur va alors « scanner » le savoir contenu dans le cerveau de la personne puis le stockera dans la mémoire principale. C'est aussi simple que ça. Le sujet ne craint absolument rien.

_L'avez vous  essayé au moins ?

_Mais bien sur !

_Et sur qui ?

Quatre regrettait d'avoir posé cette question : il redoutait la réponse…

_Lors de l'essai, nous avons capturé un des soldats à la solde de OZ. Il nous a fallu du temps pour le rendre… « docile ».

_D'où toutes les sortes de drogues expérimentales sur les tables et les sangles sur la chaise !

_Oui, mais c'était nécessaire ! Toutes les informations ont été stockées dans la mémoire de l'ordinateur que vous voyez derrière nous.

_Mais alors, pourquoi nous avoir appelés ? Vous avez analysé les informations et vous nous avez préparé une nouvelle mission ?

_Pas exactement, Wufei. Nous ne pouvons retranscrire les informations contenues dans la mémoire. Le cerveau humain est la machine la plus sophistiquée qui soit, et il a trouvé une parade à nos recherches… mais nous avons un moyen… il faut passer tout le savoir dans un autre cerveau humain. J'ai choisi Heero pour recevoir tout ce qu'il y a de contenu dans le disque dur…

_Pourquoi ? C'est… C'est… C'est inhumain !!! Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça ! Heero a…

_Déjà accepté monsieur Winner.

_Mais qu'est ce que tu as fait, tu es fous !!!

_Calmes toi Quatre, je t'en pris…

_Non, Trowa, tu te rend compte !!! et si quelque chose se passe mal !!!

_Toute éventualité a été parée monsieur Winner… pensez vous que je risquerais la vie d'un des meilleurs soldats ? Et puis, réfléchissez ! il aura tous les renseignements sur OZ et pourra les anéantir ! Si nous faisons ceci à chacun d'entre vous…

_HORS DE QUESTION !!!!!!

_Quatre…

_Il a raison ! Yui a peut être accepté de vous servir de cobaye, mais ce n'est pas notre cas !

_Bien, vous ne savez pas ce que vous ratez… c'est la seule chance que vous ayez de connaître tout sur votre ennemi…

_nous préférons la laisser passer !

_Bien, comme vous voulez… 

_J, voyons… laissez les faire comme ils en décident…

_Bien G, si vous en êtes sur.

_Docteur J, vous avez parlé d'un soldat, celui dont vous avez… scanné la mémoire…

_Oui, c'est exact monsieur Winner…

_Où est il ?

_Il s'est montré… plus que réticent. Il a même tenté de s'évader de sa cellule. Il n'est plus avec nous désormais.

_Mais où…

_N'oubliez pas que nous sommes dans l'espace monsieur Winner… pleins de choses peuvent arriver…

Cette phrase glaça le sang de Quatre. Maintenant il savait d'où venaient ces malaises… Il appréhendait les prochaines révélations du mentor de 01.

_Allez vous remettre… ce voyage a du vous épuiser. Il y a plusieurs chambres mises à vous dispositions. Veuillez nous suivre. Demain, nous procèderons à l'implantation des renseignements acquis, dans le cerveau de 01.

_Comment allez vous faire ?

_De la même façon qu'une extraction, monsieur Chang. Ce sera indolore et très court. Vous verrez. Sur ce, nous allons vous indiquer vos chambres. Bonne nuit messieurs.

Les professeurs emmenèrent les pilotes vers leurs chambres respectives, laissant la pièce vide.

                                                    *******************

Dans le hangar, un MS se posa. Son pilote en descendit avec la grâce qui s'imposait quand on descendait d'une armure mobile de 16 mètres de haut.

_Eh bien, on dirait que je suis loin d'être le premier arrivé !

Le pilote enleva son casque laissant retomber sa natte qui vint lui fouetter doucement les reins.[2] Il s'avança, regardant les 4 autres immenses armures arrivées précédemment avant la sienne, et poussa un long soupir.

Puis il emprunta le chemin que ses camarades avaient pris avant lui.

Toujours sans bruit, et vérifiant qu'il n'y ait personne, il se faufila entre les tables de travail pour arriver devant une imposante machine bourrée de fils électriques.

Toujours personne à l'horizon…

Duo émit un sifflement admiratif en posant les yeux sur l'énorme ordinateur d'où sortaient les fils de couleur.

_Fiou !! Eh bein dites donc ! C'est le Hee-chan qui serait aux anges si il avait un engin pareil… mais il resterais dessus 24heures sur 24, sinon plus… non,  vaut mieux pas qu'il en ai un…

Son regard suivi les câbles puis arriva à la chaise.

_mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ?

Il se positionna devant le siège et y pris place. 

Soudain, il sentit quelque chose lui tomber sur la tête et de surprise, il posa ses mains sur les bras du siège. Il sentit une légère décharge électrique. D'un geste vif, il retira le casque de sa tête et se leva, percutant au passage un bouton rouge jusque là inactivé.

_Juste un court jus… Bon, je… vais aller retrouver les autres…

Duo sortit de la salle, tournant le dos à cette machine infernale : rien que de la regarder lui donnait des frissons dans tout le corps…

Il partit d'un pas vif sans se retourner.

Il ne put donc voir le message qui s'affichait progressivement sur l'écran du PC

« NOUVELLE MEMOIRE ENREGISTREE

« PROGRAMME REEINITIALISE

«ANCIENS PROGRAMMES EFFACES

« LOADING…

«NOUVELLES DONNEES INTEGRES »

A suivre….[3]

Bon, premier chapitre achevé !(enfin !)dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

Sakura

  


* * *

[1] Au moment où j'écris cette fic, j'ai juste une idée trèèès vague, donc, c'est bien parti pour une loooongue improvisation…

[2] Il est de retour !! j'allais quand même pas l'oublier !

[3] désolée pour cette « pseudo » fin de chapitre, mais c'est volontaire !


	2. Qui es tu 2

Auteur : Sakura

Base : gundam Wing

Disclamer : Sakura :  G-boys pas à moi…*gros soupir de déception*

                  G-boys : *gros soupir de soulagement*

Genre : sérieux, sinon, aucun genre, à déterminer…[1]

Mail chanpaojoel@aol.com ou trinity.schyte@caramail.com 

Note : pour voir les notes, laissez votre curseur sur les petits chiffres quand vous en voyez un.

Note 2 : les phrases en italiques sont les pensées des personnages.

Note 3 : un deuxième chapitre… toujours sans script, bien sur ! qui a dit que j'adorait l'improvisation ?

Duo : mais on a rien dit du tout…^_^

Sakura : oh, toi… .

Duo : quoi ?(encore !)

Sakura : si tu continue à m'embêter, je vais te filer dans les battons dans les roues tout le long ! N'oublie pas l'essentiel, duo-chou !

Duo : qui est ?

Sakura : c'est moi qui écrit la fic…

Duo :…*sueur froide*

Sakura : donc c'est moi qui tiens les rennes, et j'ai toutes les cartes en mains pour te pourrir la vie !

Duo : mais tu m'aime trop pour le faire, hein ?…

Sakura : va savoir…

Duo : *glaciale la sueur !*

Qui suis-je vraiment ?… 

Duo sortit du labo, non sans un soupir de soulagement… il n'aimait vraiment pas ce genre de pièces…

Il déboucha dans un couloir avec une porte de sortie au fond, et des battants semi vitrés donnant sur d'autres centres de recherches sur les côtés. Il traversa ce passage longiligne pour encore arriver dans un couloir avec des portes adjacentes aux murs, non vitrées cette fois.

Cette base est vraiment trop symétrique ! un coup une salle, un couloir, une porte, un couloir, une porte, un couloir… j'en ai ma claque de ces truc identiques ! on dirait que même les couloirs sont clonés ! faut être barge pour créer un  truc pareil… eh bien sur, personne ne doute que c'est encore une idée du capitaine-main-métallique-yeux-bioniques-crochet, entraîneur du seul gars qui s'éclate à sauter d'immeubles de 30 étages… et évidemment, qui c'est la bonne poire qui va se farcir tout seul l'exploration de ce système ? moi, évidemment… nan, mais je vous jure !!!

_***************_

Après que les docs leur aient assignés leur chambres, les pilotes purent prendre possession de leurs quartiers.

Heero déposa ses affaires au pied du lit, brancha son portable à proximité du bureau, et partit prendre une douche… il en avait bien besoin : même un soldat parfait à besoin d'un moment de détente…

**************

Duo regarda autour de lui, enfin, devant lui…

A croire que toute la base avait été construite sur le même modèle : couloir+1 porte au fond+ pleins de portes sur les côtés.

Un vrai dédale !

Mais arrivé dans un certain couloir, il s'arrêta… les portes étaient déférentes ici : elles étaient en bois.

Innovation, car toute la colonie avait l'air d'être composée essentiellement de métal…

Curieux… vais pousser la première porte, on va bien voir ce que ça cache… 

_****************_

Heero sortit de la salle de bain, un peu plus détendu qu'a l'ordinaire : plus jamais il ne sous estimerais le pouvoir de l'eau chaude ! Il aurait presque sourit de bien être !Mais il était le soldat parfait ! Et en bon soldat, il ne devait pas se laisser aller à ce genre de choses.

Il était au beau milieu de sa chambre quand…

*****************

Duo, ne sachant ce qu'il trouverais derrière la porte, avait deux solutions en tête…

Soit je l'enfonce, histoire de voir : si c'est dangereux, je bénéficierais de l'effet de surprise sinon, y'aura une porte de bousillée. Peut être que ça fera tache dans cette structure si… parfaite (ça me fait penser de plus en plus à Heero cet endroit)Je vais devoir bousiller aussi toutes les autres portes histoire de faire un tout homogène !

_Ou bien alors, je rentre sans bruit, en me faufilant : si y'a quelque chose qui bug, je me casse…_

_Mais je peux juste ouvrir la porte en grand : je bénéficierais de l'effet de surprise et je me casserais pas l'épaule… mouais, ça mérite d'être étudié… Oh, et puis zut !_

Duo Ouvrit la porte en grand  et tomba nez à nez avec…

*******************

Heero restait là, figé au beau milieu de la pièce sur la moquette, une seule serviette de bain sur ses hanches.

Pour être surpris, il l'avait été…

Mais qui aurait pu deviner que ce baka aurait fait irruption dans sa chambre dans une de ces combinaison spatiales hyper moulantes alors que lui n'avait qu'une serviette pour… couvrir ses arrières ![2]

Duo ne bougeait pas, semblant observer son corps sous toutes les coutures… ses yeux améthystes grands ouverts, la bouche entrouverte, et un air hébété sur le visage. Son regard croisa celui du soldat parfait…

Heero se serait noyé dans ses yeux à ce moment là… soldat ou non, il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard des deux perles mauves de Duo…

 Mais il était surpris et limite en colère que l'américain soit entré de la sorte dans sa chambre surprise tellement grande chez le japonais qu'il en laissa tomber sa serviette de bain à terre… le voilà nu comme au jour de sa naissance, devant un Duo qui ne semblait s'être rendu compte de rien, et qui émergeait peu à peu d'on ne sais où…

Et ce moment là que Duo choisi pour baisser la tête dans le but de fuir le regard  d'Heero : mauvaise idée !

_Wah !! l'est drôlement bien foutu notre Heero ! Et il a un de ces… Rah Duo ! T'es dans une combinaison moulante jusqu'au…hum hum ! Barre toi avant de « réagir » ! puis, ça se fait pas de fixer les gens comme ça…je suis bien mal élevé… mais qu'est ce que je fous encore là à  me baratiner des bêtises ?! Si son cerveau connecte, et dieu sait que ça met jamais longtemps chez lui, je suis un homme mort !!!!!!!!Il est très, mais alors très bien foutu le glaçon… Mais pourquoi je pense à ça ICI et surtout MAINTENANT ????_

_Mais… maismaismaismais… qu'est ce que ce baka fais dans ma chambre… et mon flingue qui est resté dans la salle de bain… _

_K'so !! ma serviette ! Il pas l'air de s'en être rendu compte…ah si… Kuso !!_

_C'est bon : je le tue : pas de témoins, pas de problèmes !_

_Mes joues me brûlent… seigneur ! Je rougis ! _

_Mais où est ce foutu entraînement quand on en a besoin ?! Mais à quoi je pense ? Ce ricain à une très mauvaise influence sur moi… il va falloir en parler à J, ce comportement m'inquiète… je sens autre chose… c'est en fait au niveau de… repli stratégique !! note : parler aussi à J de… ce genre de choses !!_

Et les deux pilotes  « s'enfuirent » dans deux directions opposées l'une de l'autre avant que l'un des deux ne se rende vraiment compte de la « réaction » provoquée chez son vis-à-vis !

*****************

         Tard dans la nuit, Quatre, mu part une impulsion soudaine venant dont on ne sais où,  se dirigea a pas de loups dans la chambre de Trowa, se glissa entre les draps et se blotti contre le français.

Tard dans la nuit, deux paupières clauses s'ouvrirent pour laisser apparaître deux émeraudes…

*****************

       Le lendemain matin, les pilotes furent « conviés » à ce qui les avait menés tous en ce lieu : aujourd'hui, Heero devait recevoir le savoir d'un des dirigeant de Oz, et avec ces nouvelles informations, les pilotes seraient sûrement en mesure de vaincre l'ennemi.

Quand ils arrivèrent tous dans le laboratoire, presque en même temps, aucun pilote n'osaient se regarder : Duo sifflotait en l'air, essayant de ne pas penser à ce qu'il avait vu la veille, Heero tentait de rester concentré sur sa future mission et se faisait violence pour ne pas éliminer tout témoin gênant de certains évènements passés, Quant à trowa et Quatre, leurs regards se fuyaient depuis la dernière nuit qu'ils avaient passés ensemble…

Wufei arriva, suivit des Mads, et fut surpris qu'il y ait un silence si… pesant… surtout en présence de Duo dans la pièce, sachant pertinemment que l'américain ne pouvait se tenir une seconde sans les noyer de son babillage incessant…

Il mit ça sur le compte de l'important événement du moment, et ne fit aucunes remarques.

Les mads se positionnèrent devant les pilotes. 

_Bien, commença J, Heero, viens ici.

Comme un automate, Heero avança vers la machine et s'installa sous l'ordre de son mentor… il savait ce qui l'attendait…

Duo était inquiet : la veille, après son… enfin, sa rencontre pour le moins mémorable, il avait par chance rencontré Quatre dans les couloirs. 

Celui-ci l'avait emmené dans sa chambre et lui avait raconté tout ce qu'il avait manqué : la machine, son usage, ce qu'il allait arriver à Heero, son anxiété à ce propos, puis, il lui avait indiqué ses quartiers qui se trouvaient à côté des siens. 

Tous avaient passés une nuit assez courte…

Quand il vit J et O attacher les sangles aux mains de Heero, Quatre eu un léger spasme…

Trowa s'en rendit compte(car il se rendait compte de tout, concernant l'arabe) mais depuis les… événement de la nuit passée, il n'osait plus top avoir le même comportement vis à vis de lui : son rôle protecteur aurait pu être mal interprété.

Wufei s'indigna et Duo ne se démonta pas au sujet de son mécontentement :

_Pourquoi vous l'attachez ? il va pas s'enfuir, m**** ! Heero n'est pas un animal, ni un soldat de Oz, il est même consentant ! Alors vous allez me le détacher, OK ?

_Calme toi Duo, coupa H. Il a raison. J, croyez vous vraiment nécessaire de l'attacher ? Vous n'avez pas confiance en votre soldat ?

H réussi à les convaincre grâce à sa diplomatie : heureusement pour eux !

Duo ne serait sûrement pas privé pour sortir laisser le dieu de la mort accomplir son œuvre.

A ces mots, O commença à détacher Heero, et J commença a faire de même sans avoir jeté un regard qui se voulait haineux à Duo alors que celui ci arborait son plus beau sourire Shinigami.

J alla se mettre à l'ordinateur pendant que S ajustait le casque sur la tête d'Heero.

De par ce que lui avait dit Quatre, la machine ne ferait pas de mal à Heero, mais comme il le lui avait dit aussi, le soldat qui avait subi la première expérience n'était plus là pour en témoigner : rien ne pouvait lui affirmer que c'était sans danger.

Heero gardait son regard froid et impassible.

Il avait l'air si concentré… ça en faisait même peur de le voir ainsi…

_Attention, je vais envoyer les données. Heero, est tu près ?

_Mission acceptée.

C'est pas vrai… même dans ce genre de moments, il arrive encore à penser à ses foutues missions… perfect soldier, tu m'épateras toujours ! 

J brancha la machine.

On entendit les touches du clavier puis un bruit sourd.

Il envoya les données. 

Heero ferma les yeux.

Il sentit quelque chose le traverser puis changer quelque peu en lui…

On lui retirait son casque.

On appelait son nom…

_Heero ? Heero, ça va ?

Duo était très anxieu.

J le bouscula et alla voir son pilote.

_01, répondez moi. Mission réussie ?

Heero émergea de son semi sommeil et regarda autour de lui. Quand il vit Duo, il souri de toutes ses dents.

_Heero ?

_… Yui vient de… il vient de sourire ? Il va pleuvoir !!

_Wu, voyons ! Hee-chan, ça va ? Répond moi, dit quelque chose !!!

Et la réponse vint tout naturellement. Quand les mots passèrent les lèvres du soldat parfait, tous les pilotes furent sidérés…

De tout son cœur et d'un air joyeux , Heero leur balança : 

_Salut, ça boom les gars ?

Tout en gardant son superbe sourire…

 A Suivre…

  


* * *

[1] Au moment où j'écris cette fic, j'ai juste une idée trèèès vague, donc, c'est bien parti pour une loooongue improvisation…

[2] Oh le jeu de mots !


	3. Qui es tu 3

Auteur : Sakura

Base : gundam Wing

Disclamer : Sakura :  G-boys pas à moi…*gros soupir de déception*

                  G-boys : *gros soupir de soulagement*

Genre : sérieux, sinon, aucun genre, à déterminer…[1]

Mail chanpaojoel@aol.com ou trinity.schyte@caramail.com 

Couples : ahah ! je vous laisse deviner !ça se prononce, ça se prononce ! mais attendez la suite, vous verrez bien !

**Qui est tu ?**

__…

_Yui a pété un câble, c'est ça ?

_Je crois que non Wufei… je peux ressentir que cette attitude est comme… naturelle chez lui…

_C'est effrayant… Hee-chan, t'es sur que ça va ?

_Bah oui ! Pourquoi ça irait pas bien ? mis à part que ce débardeur est un tout petit peu trop grand, que ce casque me fait mal à la tête, les yeux bioniques de J me font frissonner même si c'était jamais arrivé avant, j'ai une envie folle de hamburgers, et surtout j'ai l'impression que j'ai pas de slip sous mon space spandex, mais lis à part ça, je crois que tout va bien ![2]

Il avait dit ça d'une traite sans la moindre gêne respiratoire, et même sans aucune gêne dans ses propos.

Ils étaient tous sidérés… ou bien tétanisés, au choix.

Les mads tournaient autour de l'ordinateur pour voir ce qui c'était mal passé, sauf J et G qui fixaient les pilotes.

J, comme à son habitude, lançait des regards haineux à Duo.

Heero intervint spontanément, les faisant tous sortir de leur léthargie.

_Eh, J, arrêtez de mater Dudule[3] comme ça, il vous a rien fait, que je sache ! et puis, vous avez aucune raisons de le regarder de cette façon, vous vous prenez pour qui ? mis a part mon mentor a qui je ne devrais rien dire car j'ai été entraîné pour être le perfect soldier et que normalement je suis une machine sans sentiments et sans hormones mais comment j'ai fait pour vivre comme ça tout le temps avant je vous le demande ? 

_… Quelque chose à rajouter 01 ?

Pour toute réponse, Heero sourit à J… Mais pas n'importe quel sourire : le sourire Shinigami, le sourire de Duo, que lui seul était apte à faire… jusqu'à aujourd'hui…

Duo en était le premier surpris… la bouche de celui-ci manquait de s'effondrer sur le sol…

_Ferme moi ça mon Dudule, un Gundam serait capable d'aller se garer dedans !

_…Dudule ?

_T'aimes pas ?

_… bein, c'est… mais d'où tu sors tout ce flot de paroles ? T'es le perfect soldier Hee-chan ! Tu te rappelle ? Celui a qui on a retiré les cordes vocales, les émotions et les hormones à la naissance !!

_Bein apparemment non !

_m…

_Ca te dérange que je t'appelle Dudule ?

_Mais…

_Tu préfère peut être Duo-kun ?

_N…

_Bof, moi j'aime bien les deux ! Qu'est ce que vous en pensez les autres ?

Les autres en question n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce… ils étaient comme glacés… l'iceberg qui a percuté le Titanic n'était rien à côté… il faisait pale figure même !!

J fulminait… de la fumée aurait presque pu sortir de ses yeux bioniques !

G, lui, restait suspicieux.

_Hum… Ce nouveau comportement est venu après le transfert des données… Ce qu'il devait recevoir étaient juste des petites informations, il ne devait pas y avoir un changement si …radical ! 

_Il va falloir recommencer l'entraînement de 01 à zéro !!!!!!

_Alors là, allez vous faire voir ailleurs ! j'ai pas l'intention de subir vos test de sadiques encore une fois ! Shit !!!

_Shit ?

_Yes, shit ! And fuck of now if you don't want have the shinigami near your ass to kill you!!![4]

_01...

_Y'a pas de 01 qui tienne! Vous m'avez rebaptisé Heero Yui, maintenant, vous assumez !!

_01 ?

_Heero, s'il vous plait G.

_ironique avec ça… constata S.

_Cynique je dirait ! dit H avec une pointe d'ironie, lui.

_Qu'avez vous ressenti lors du transfert ?

_Que je me souvienne… une légère sensation au niveau des accoudoirs… non, une petite décharge électrique dans les mains… oui, c'est ça…ensuite, hum, voyons… je me suis senti… bien, sur le moment, puis un léger changement… puis j'ai eu envie de siroter un coca et de bouffer une bonne part de pizza jambon, 4 fromages, sauce tomate, champignons avec double ration de chorizo dessus en faisant une partie de Soul Blade sur PS1.

_… rien que ça ?

_Oui…

_quelque chose me chiffonne…

_Quoi donc G ?demanda Quatre.

_Observez bien tous. Le comportement de 01…

_Heero !!!

_Bon, va pour Heero ! Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il y a une impression de déjà vu ?  il ne vous fait penser à personne que vous ne connaissez déjà ? 

_… Dites toujours G… dit Duo.

_Aujourd'hui, 0, heu Heero me fait penser au pilote 02.

_m… moi ?

_Oui, toi. Soul Blade, les pizzas, la façon de « renvoyer la balle », t'es plus que familière… et il y a ce sourire qu'à fait Heero tout à l'heure ! Tu est  le seul a l'avoir jamais fait !

_C'est vrai ! Où t'as appris à faire ça au fait ?

_C'est venu naturellement, c'était presque… incontrôlable… j'ai une attitude étrange depuis que je me suis assis sur ce truc…

_Un verdict G ?

_Je pense qu'il y a du y avoir un problème. 01 n'aurait pas pu avoir le même comportement…

_Il n'aurait pas du ! cracha G, toujours en fixant Duo. 02, qu'avez vous fait à 01 ?!!!!!

_Je m'appelle Heero !Quand est-ce que vous allez vous mettre ça dans la tête ? La seule fois où j'ai vu Duo, c'était hier et je sortais de la douche !!

_Pardon ?!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_oups…

J manqua de s'étouffer  sous la remarque qu'avait malencontreusement lâchée Heero… les deux pilotes piquèrent un far en même temps et se mirent à faire une expertise de leurs chaussures sur le sol. Mais J n'en resta pas là…

_Mais comment se fait il que 02 ai vu MON pilote sous la douche ?! hurla J

_Eh !! je ne suis pas VOTRE pilote ! je ne vous appartiens pas de quelque manière que ce soit !

_Bien envoyé Hee-chan !

_Et je vous le prouve !

Sur ce, Heero se leva, alla rejoindre Duo et entoura sa taille de ses bras, posant sa tête sur son épaule, lançant un sourire Shinigami à J[5]… J qui fulminait comme jamais entre nous soit dit…

Duo avait entrepris de concurrencer une écrevisse… ses joues étaient plus rouges que des cerises en été !! Et Heero qui continuait de se lover contre lui… chuchotant à son oreille, il lui dit :

_C'est bon Heero, je crois qu'il a compris… tu peux me lâcher maintenant…

_Hum… pas encore… mais j'attend ça depuis trop longtemps…

_…_maismaismaismais.. mais de quoi il parle ???_

_Il va morfler !!

_ah…,_Pfiou !! chuis rassuré… dommage…_ puis laissant Shinigami reprendre le dessus : « tu veux que je t'aide ? » dit il en passant ses bras autour de ses épaules.

_avec plaisir !!

J croyant qu'ils se disaient des mots doux, commença à s'impatienter de leur petit jeu… Mais quand il vit Duo passer les bras autour de Heero et celui ci qui faisait descendre ses mains sur le dos de 02, il cru qu'il allait s'étouffer… il commençait à prendre une jolie teinte bleutée… et ces deux arrogants qui lui souriaient ! il préféra partir avant que l'air ne commence vraiment à lui manquer, vociférant dans sa barbe contre l'attitude douteuse de ce maudit 02 sur son soldat parfait…

Quant il fut enfin loin , les deux pilotes éclatèrent d'un même rire sonore avant de rassure les autres sur leur… petit jeu.

_Je crois qu'il va pas revenir me chercher des crosses avant un bout de temps le vieux croulant !

_Par contre, je crois que moi, il va vouloir me tuer parce que j'ai touché à son précieux petit soldat.

_Eh ! Je ne suis pas SON précieux petit soldat !

_Alors, t'es le précieux petit soldat de Qui ?

_J'aimerais bien être le précieux petit soldat d'une personne en particulier, mais encore faudrait il que cette personne me regarde !!!

_Et QUI est cette personne au juste ?

_Et ben si tu veux tout savoir, c'est… ah ah, bien joué, t'as failli me faire cracher le morceau ! Mais on ne m'a pas comme ça !!

_Ah ouais ?

_Ouais !!

_M'en fous, je te ferais cracher le morceau !! Foi de Shinigami !

_Et moi, foi de soldat, je te dis que trouveras jamais qui c'est !!!

_Ah ouais ?

_Ouais !!!

_Oh, mais suis-je bête ! C'est bien sur ! C'est Réléna, l'espoir de paix des colonies !!

_…Toi…

_Quoi moi ?

_Omae o korosu !!!!!

_Tiens, ça faisait longtemps ! Y'a quand même quelque chose qui reste !

_heu, on peux en placer une ?

G avait fait « irruption » dans la bataille, avant que les deux pilotes ne s'entretuent.

_Je trouve bizarre que Heero et Duo aient le même comportement, qu'en pensez vous ?

_pour sur ! yui et maxwell sont deux opposés !

_C'est vrai Wufei, commença Quatre, comme … le feu et la glace

_La joie et la froideur…

_l'extraverti et le coincé…pas vrai Yui ?

_Oh, ça va vous trois ! Je suis pas si… froid que ça tout de même ?

_…

_D'accord… je prend note ! A partir d'aujourd'hui ça va changer !! je serais le plus grand bout en train de la terre du monde entier !!

_Tu me fait de la concurrence Heero ?

_Bah tiens !

_Ca suffi !!! Duo , tu n'a pas touché à l'ordinateur central ?

_Bah non, pourquoi ?

_Il n'y a que là que le changement de données ai pu être effectué.

_Bah, j'ai pas touché à cet ordi, mais par contre j'ai bien… oups…

_Oups ?

_Oups.

_C'est quoi ce « oups » Duo ?

_Bein, en fait, hier, je me suis assis sur le siège… et… j'ai ressenti exactement ce qu'a décrit Heero…

_Comment est-ce possible ? tu n'as pas pu recevoir les données puisque tu n'as pas touché à l'unité centr… Duo ?

_Vi ?_c'est bizarre, mais je sens soudain que je vais m'en prendre pleins la gueule…_

_Tu n'aurais pas appuyé sur un bouton avoisinant la chaise ?

_Non… par contre, je crois avoir percuté quelque chose…

_Rah !! C'est bien ce que je pensais !!!

_Qu'est ce qui ce passe papy ?

_Tu as enregistré les données de ton cerveau par erreur, bougre d'imbécile !!

_Eh !! C'est fini les insultes ? j'ai même pas fait exprès !!!

_Mais quel besoin as tu eu de t'asseoir sur ce projet, qui plus est, est expérimental ?!

_Eh !! Mais j'ai vu aucunes pancartes moi !! Alors coolos papy !!

_Mais te rend tu compte que les données de Oz sont perdues à jamais ? Nous n'avons pas d'autres généraux possédant ces connaissances, andouille !!

_Je vais te montrer moi qui est l'andouille !!

_Sache une chose avant de me tuer duo, commença G alors que Duo se rapprochait dangereusement de lui.

_vas-y toujours, ça te sauvera peut être la mise !

_Heero est en possession de toutes tes connaissances et de toutes tes pensées !!

_*sueur froide* plait-il ????????????

_Tu as très bien entendu 02.

_Duo, t'es tout pâle !! s'inquiéta Quatre alors que Duo était pris d'un léger vertige

_Quat-chan… t'as entendu ?

_.. Oui Duo… _mais qui sait ça fera peut être avancer les choses…_

___Mais c'est… c'est…

_Terrible ?

_C'est le mot que je cherchais…

_Il n'y a qu'une façon de le savoir… pose lui des question et tu verra bien si Heero est en possession de tes pensées et de ton esprit.

_C'est ça… on va faire ça… Hee-chan ?

_Vi ?

__c'est mal barré…_ heu… qui m'a élevé ?

_Le père Maxwell et sœur Hélène.

_…*sueur froide*

_Ca ne veut rien dire Duo, pose en une autre.

_Quelle est mon arme préférée ?

_La faux de Deathschyte et les armes blanches en général dans les combats corps à corps.

_…_c'est pas vrai mais c'est pas vrai !! qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu faire eu bon dieu pour mériter un tel châtiment ??_… heu, voyons… la chose que je déteste le plus ?

_M'entendre taper sur mon clavier tard le soir, que quelqu'un mange la dernière part de pizza avant toi, … heu, Réléna ?

_… La chose que j'aime le plus au monde ?

_Tes amis… ta famille…

_Mon plus grand fantasme ?

_… que veux tu dire ? dit Heero en se sentant rougir.

_De qui suis-je réellement amoureux ?

Le silence retomba, tous attendant la réponse…

Heero prit une grosse goulée d'air et Duo retenais son souffle…

_C'est…

A suivre

Sakura : mwahahaha !! chuis sadique !!

Duo : bof, je suis sur que tu peux faire mieux !!

Sakura : envie d savoir ce que je suis capable de te faire ?

Duo : nan, t'en as assez fait !!

Sakura :… dommage…

Duo : comment ça « dommage » ?

Sakura : juste… dommage.

Duo : …

  


* * *

[1] Au moment où j'écris cette fic, j'ai juste une idée trèèès vague, donc, c'est bien parti pour une loooongue improvisation…

[2] comment a-t-il fait pour ne s'en rendre compte que maintenant ?????

[3] s'cuse moi Kino d'avoir repris ce surnom !^^

[4] (j'ai pas un niveau d'anglais super, mais la visite de nos corress a été très instructive pour moi, ma classe et mon vocabulaire ! textuellement, ça veut dire) : Oui, merde ! et dégage maintenant si tu veux pas avoir le Shinigami au cul pour te tuer !(si il y a des fautes, faites le moi savoir !)

[5] Oh, qui est le plus a plaindre ? chuis sure qu'il a pas besoin de faire un gros effort pour ce genre de choses !!


	4. Qui es tu 4

Auteur : Sakura

Base : gundam Wing

Disclamer : Sakura :  G-boys pas à moi…*gros soupir de déception*

                  G-boys : *gros soupir de soulagement*

Genre : sérieux, shonen aï, un peu de tout en fait…

Mail chanpaojoel@aol.com ou trinity.schyte@caramail.com 

Couples : C'est officiel !1+2, 3+4, 5+S

Duo : c'est bon ? t'es enfin décidée ?

Sakura :Viiii !!^^ Keski ce passe ? T'es pas content ?J'ai été gentille avec toi depuis le début de la fic !

Duo :bof… tu sais, avoir ma vie entre tes mains, c'est pas rassurant tous les jours !

Sakura : fait gaffe, sinon, je me met à faire une deathfic avec toi comme perso principal !

Duo : C'est bon, c'est bon…(note à moi même :ne jamais plus contrarier l'auteur !)

Sakura : (note à lui même : sage décision !)

Duo : comment tu ose t'introduire dans mes petites notes à moi même ?

Sakura : ^^

********=changement d'endroits

Merci pour tous ceux/celles qui m'ont envoyé des reviews pour cette fic !

**Qui est tu ?**

**Chap 4**

Le silence était tombé depuis 5 bonnes minutes sur la base spatiale.

Duo commençait à avoir plus que des sueurs froide et Quatre avec son empathie se sentait légèrement défaillir…

Heero avait l'air de manquer d'oxygène, et Wufei, en voyant leur visages décomposés respectifs se donnait des coups discrets dans les côtes pour s'empêcher de rire, surtout en voyant le visage habituellement joyeux de Duo devenir de plus en plus blême et celui d'Heero passer toutes les teintes de rouges possibles, alors que Quatre(encore à cause de son empathie), passait du blême au rouge et opposant une rude concurrence aux arc-en-ciel.

Duo, prit une grande goulée d'air avant de poser LA question.

_Alors Hee-chan ? Qui est la personne qui me fait fantasmer ? J'attend…_mais si tu le sais, le hurles pas sur les toits, c'est tout ce que je te demande…_

_Je… je sais pas…

_QUOI ??

_Bein non, je sais pas…

_… Donc, tu ne possède pas mes pensées…_YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS !!!!!!_

___Apparemment non…

_Mais comment ce fait il que tu saches autant de choses sur moi ?

_C'est assez simple Maxwell, t'as posé que d'es questions faciles ! Même moi j'aurais été apte à répondre.

_C'est vrai Duo, intervint Quatre. Mais au moins maintenant, tu es fixé.

_Oui.

_Je pense que la machine de J ne transfert pas les pensées, dit G pensif. Je penche plutôt pour l'hypothèse qu'il transmet la personnalité contenue dans l'unité centrale.

_En d'autres termes, ce que tu veux dire papy, c'est que si j'm'étais pas assis sur cette machine infernale, on aurait eu un soldat de OZ dans la bande ?

_C'est exact.

_Donc J me tuera pas si il apprend que ça machine était foireuse et que j'a      i en quelques sortes sauvé son précieux petit soldat ?

_Je ne suis pas SON précieux petit soldat !!!!

_C'est bon, Yui, c'est bon, on a comprit !

_C'est dingue, mais quand tu t'y met Hee-chan, tu peux monter haut dans les décibels…

_Pff…Baka.

_Bah y'a pas a dire.. même avec ma personnalité, il n'en reste pas moins Heero…

_Omae o korosu…

_Qu'est ce que je disais !^^

_Je vous prierais de retourner tous dans vos quartiers, sauf toi Duo. J'ai a te parler.

_… OK G.

Les 5 pilotes se séparèrent donc, chacun allant rejoindre ses propres quartiers.

_Duo…

_Hm ?

_Tu devrais faire attention…

_Oh là, y'a un truc qui doit clocher pour que vous me disiez un truc pareil…

_J'ai l'impression que depuis que 01 a ta personnalité, il, ose plus… agir…

_Agir ?

_Il est en mesure de faire ce qu'il n'avait jamais pu faire à cause du blocage que lui avait procuré son entraînement… toi, tu as toujours été libre, et c'est une partie de toi que Heero utilise…

_Vous voulez dire qu'il a volontairement oublié son entraînement pour privilégier ma personnalité a la sienne ?

_Je ne crois pas… Je pense plutôt qu'il jongle entre ses deux personnalités et qu'il ne sait plus trop qui il est vraiment… Tu comprend ?

_Oui… enfin, en gros…

_J'ai aussi l'impression qu'il aime être proche de toi…

_#_# Bein… au fil des missions, on a fini par devenir amis… enfin, je l'espère… disons plutôt qu'il y a une relation de confiance et de respect entre nous…

_J n'a pas l'air d'apprécier… avant que Heero ne soit le cobaye de la machine de J, mes collègues et moi même avons fait des recherches sur le fonctionnement de la machine…

_Vous l'aviez pas fait avant ?

_Si, mais pas assez approfondi… nous savons avec certitude que le changement de personnalités est temporaire…

_Et ? Où vous voulez en venir avec tout ça ?

_Justement… pendant la période où Heero gardera ta personnalité, son comportement en tant que soldat parfait pourrait être altéré par ta faute…

_Pourquoi MA faute ? c'est vous qu'êtes toujours à créer des truc aussi tordus que vous !

_Oui, nous assumons totalement, mais c'est ce que pourrais penser J, et il serait capable d'éliminer tout obstacle entre Heero et son comportement en tant que soldat parfait…

_En d'autres termes… moi ?

_Hn… fait attention Duo… je serais là évidemment, mais J est des fois capable du pire comme du meilleur…

_Du pire les ¾ du temps !

_Fait attention à toi Duo… tout de même… ce serait stupide de perdre un pilote de ta qualité…

_C'est ça, rattrapez vous !^^

_…

_Bon je vais rejoindre les autres… mais si le vieux croulant s'attaque à moi, Shinigami sera de sortie… et il n'a jamais laissé un adversaire en vie…faites en sorte qu'il sache qu'il ne faut pas s'attaquer ni a moi, ni à mes proches…

_Bonne nuit Duo.

_A plus papy.

****************

_Trowa, il faut qu'on parle…

_… tu parles toi maintenant ?

_Baka !

_C'est bon, on va parler de cette chose qui te tracasse…

_C'est pas moi que ça tracasse…

_Alors, qui ça tracasse ?

_Toi, t'es le principal concerné…

_Hn… on va dans ma chambre, on sera plus tranquilles que dans le couloir…

_Hn…

Trowa et Heero marchèrent donc dans le couloir jusqu'à la chambre de Trowa. 

Là, celui ci sortit sa clef et la rentra dans la serrure de sorte à les faire entrer tous les deux.

_Bon alors ? De quoi tu voulais qu'on parle Heero ?

_tout d'abord, tu sais que je suis ton meilleur ami et que tu peux tout me dire…

_c'est d'avoir un peu de Duo en toi qui te rend aussi direct ?

_Peut être… je ne suis pas Quatre, mais je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui te travaille depuis notre arrivée ici.

Au nom du jeune arabe, les joues du français prirent une jolie teinte rosée.

_C'est donc Quatre… Hum… qu'est ce qui c'est passé avec lui ?

_C'est… hier soir…

_Hn ?

_Je sais pas ce qui c'est passé... il est venu dans ma chambre et s'est endormi dans mon lit… j'avais senti quelque chose, mais j'au ouvert les yeux dans le noir puis les ai refermés aussitôt. Le lendemain matin, Quand je me suis éveillé, Quatre dormais profondément dans mes bras. Alors j'ai pris la meilleure décision parmi toutes celles que j'avais en tête e-t qui convenait le mieux à ma situation.

_Tu lui a roulé un patin façon belle au bois dormant ?

_Non.

_Tu l'as réveillé et mi tes sentiments au grand jour ?

_Non.

_Ah oui, c'est vrai, c'est à Trowa Barton que je parle* se tape la main sur le front*…suis-je bête !^_^…o.o tu l'as pas violé dans son sommeil quand même. ?

_NON !!!

_Etait il donc consentant ?^_^ 

_HEERO !!!!!!!!!!!!

_Arrête ! On dirait Rélélé en chasse !

_… Ne m'insulte pas…

_(^_^ )

_Mais tu as raison sur un point…

_J'au toujours raison !!… sur lequel ?

_Avoir la personnalité de Duo ne te réussi pas du tout…

_Excuses moi !^^  Donc sur quel point ai-je raison ?

_Je… je ressent quelque chose de très fort pour Quatre…

_Tu l'aimes donc ?

_…#-.-# oui…

_*^o^*  JE  L'SAVAIS !!!!!!!

_Tais toi, par pitié !

_S'cuses moi ! alors ? tu vas lui dire ?

_… et toi, tu va dire à Duo que tu le regarde dormir la nuit et que tu as le béguin pour lui depuis votre première rencontre ?

_Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

_La question est donc réglée.

_mais… maismaismaismaismais… mais ça a rien a voir avec ma relation avec Duo !!

_Donc y'a quelque chose !

_Heu… de mon côté en tout ça…

_Vu votre câlin de ce matin, ça doit être réciproque…

_Et vu l'attachement que te porte Quatre ça doit être PLUS que réciproque de votre côté…

_je vais me répéter, mais agir comme Duo ça te réussi pas du tout…

_Oui, je sais, être comme Duo, ça me réussi pas !^^ Mais un conseil Trowa…écoute ce que dicte ton cœur… c'est la meilleure façon de vivre… écoute tes sentiments.

_Tu me l'avais déjà dit, mais je suivrais ton conseil. Merci Heero.

_De rien. Ce serait dommage de passer à côté de quelque chose de si précieux à cause d'une incertitude.

_Fait de même de ton côté.

_J'y compte bien !^^

***************************

TOC TOC TOC

_Winner ! Ouvre !

Quatre sortit le nez de son livre et alla ouvrir la porte. Sur le pas de pas de sa porte se tenait Wufei. Il paraissait essoufflé et surtout bouleversé.

_Wufei ? mais qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

_Je…enfin Sally.. enfin on… 

_Oui ? Sally ?…

_Elle vient de m'apprendre une nouvelle, je viens de recevoir de ses nouvelles sur le vidéophone de ma chambre… et elle… on…

_Wufei, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

_Rah !! Kami-Sama ! Mais qu'ai-je fait!!!!

_Wufei, calmes toi, je t'e prie !Et arrête de te taper le front contre cette fichue porte, tu vas te faire du mal !

_Oui, tu as raison… bon, je venais te prévenir que je partais dés maintenant pour la terre, et que je ne serais pas à la planque avec vous…

_Oh… c'est dommage, mais je comprend.

_Hm…

_Je te souhaite un bon voyage.

Et sur ce, Wufei prit ses bagages qu'il avait jusque là laissé devant la porte et partit vers son Gundam.

_Reviens quand même vite nous voir pour leur annoncer la grande nouvelle !^^

_WINNER !! Comment sais tu… aucune importance… Si tu souffle un mot de tout ça , tu aura affaire à moi !!

_Ne t'inquiètes pas Wufei ! Ils ne le saurons que quand toi tu leur dira.

_… merci.

_Bon voyage !^^

_Souhaite moi plutôt bonne chance…

_^_^ Tu vas t'en sortir, j'en suis certain ! Ce n'est pas une si grande épreuve !

__… ça c'est toi qui le dit…_

                     A suivre…

Sakura :Alors, ça vous a plu ? dites moi ce que vous en pensez, ça m'encouragera à faire la suite !^^

Duo : je sais pas si je dois t'encourager là…

Sakura : c'est à toi de voir !*chibi eyes*

Duo : … désespérante !


	5. Qui es tu 5

Auteur : Sakura

Genre : Shonen aï, sérieux

Duo : ou comme l'auteur sais pas ce qu'elle veut, délire à sa sauce !

Sakura : ça va…-_-

Base : Gundam Wing

Duo : T'en a pas marre de t'acharner sur nous ?

Sakura : non !^^ Et toi ? T'en a pas marre de t'acharner sur moi ?

Duo : Non !^^

Disclamer : les persos ne sont *toujours* pas à moi T_T

Duo : pleures pas, l'espoir fait vivre !^^

Sakura : Rho, toi ! è_é

Duo : ^^

**Qui es tu ?**

**Chap 5**

Après un bref briefing et quelques regards haineux lancés par J en direction de Duo, les pilotes furent autorisés à rentrer à leur prochaine planque.

Etant donné l'état d'Heero, ils n'auraient pas de mission avant 2 bonnes semaines sinon plus, cela dépendrait du pilote.

_Duo !

_Hm ? G ?? mais qu'est ce que vous fichez dans le hangar à Gundam?

_O a parlé à J, et il ne vous causera plus de soucis… 

_Bien ! Ca m'arrange !

_Qu'est ce qui t'arrange Duo-kun ?

_Hein ? rien hee-chan ! rien du tout !^^

_Bien ! Dans ce cas rejoins nous aux Gundams ! Soit pas à la bourre, on se retrouve à la planque.

Et sur ces dernières paroles, Heero lança une petite claque affectueuse sur les fesses de Duo qui le regarda avec des yeux grand comme des soucoupes .

_Vous savez quoi G ? Je crois que j'ai vraiment une très mauvaise influence sur lui…

_Et peut on savoir ce qui te fait dire ça ?^^

********************

Le voyage se passa paisiblement à bord des quatre armures mobiles qui traversaient la voûte céleste en direction de la planète mère avec pour autre compagnie celle des étoiles les guidant sur leur chemin.

Pendant le trajet, Heero échafaudait son plan pour amener Duo dans ses filets…

Mais chaque fois qu'il tentait , rien que d'imaginer de lui avouer ses sentiments, le soldat parfait livrait bataille contre la nouvelle personnalité plus que libertine de Heero, qui ne savait vraiment plus où il en était…

Et des fois même , qui il était vraiment…

Et il le savait, il ne pourrais pas répondre à cette question tout seul…

_Il me faut Duo…

Duo…

Sa seule présence suffisait à réchauffer tout son être de l'intérieur… Le rendre plus humain… et plus maintenant que jamais auparavant…

 Jamais Heero n'avait eu ses sentiments aussi à fleur de peau…

Si il n'y avait pas eu le perfect Soldier, il aurait sûrement longtemps que Heero aurait fait part de son amour pour Duo…

Dans le cas inverse, Duo l'aurait fait…

Mais il n'était pas Duo…

***********************

_Bienvenue dans une des villas de mon père… Bienvenue chez vous…

_Euh…oh… Wha ! Quatre! T'as fait les choses en grand! Cette maison est superbe !

_Merci Duo !

Ils se trouvaient devant une jolie petite maison plantée au beau milieu d'un jardin en fleurs garni de mille couleurs.

Les murs blancs étaient parés d'un rosier grimpant rouge et qui montait jusqu'aux fenêtres…

Le jardin s'était paré de ses plus belles fleurs et buissons, et au loin derrière, là où il n'y avait pas de barrières, on pouvait apercevoir la forêt vallonnée qui s'étendait à pertes de vue s'élançant vers le soleil couchant…

_Duo… si tu veux, il y a aussi une piscine creusée derrière… comme on est quand même au mois de juillet et qu'on va passer 2 semaines tous les quatre, j'espère qu'on ne va pas se priver et en profiter ! il y a des chambres pour tous ici, et comme Wufei n'a pas pu venir, chacun aura sa propre chambre !^^

_au fait q-man, pourquoi Wufyfy  s'est décommandé ?

_Il a reçu un appel urgent lui disant de rentrer au plus vite et il m'a dit qu'il ne pourrait pas passer ces deux semaines avec vous, sinon plus… et ça Duo, je l'ai déjà dit sur la station spatiale.

_Oui, peut être, mais si une certaine personne n'avait pas cessé de me souffler dans le cou, j'aurais peut être pu être un peu plus attentif !

_Je plaide coupable !lança Heero.

_Bon, on va ranger nos affaires et on va manger ! Je meurs de faim !!

_c'est bon Duo, c'est bon !^^

_Dis moi Quachou, dans ta villa des mille et une nuits , y'aurait pas un frigo rempli à raz bord de tout ce que j'aime par hasard ?

_Oui Duo, il y a des pizzas dans le congélateur !^^

_YES !!! Shinigmi is back !!!!!!!!

Heero et Duo se regardèrent. Ils avaient prononcé cette dernière phrase en même temps et avaient tous les deux levé le poing en l'air en signe de victoire. Ils se regardèrent, clignèrent plusieurs fois des yeux avant de courir comme des dératés vers la cuisine en se marrant comme des gamins.

_Ceux là s'entendent vraiment bien, pas vrai Trowa ?

_Hn… mais n'est ce pas du au fait que Heero ai la personnalité de Duo ?

_Non, c'était déjà comme ça avant… Heero n'avait pas la possibilité de le faire c'est tout ! en prenant une partie de Duo, il a récupéré une âme d'enfant qu'il n'avait jamais eu la chance d'avoir… et … je trouve ça formidable…

_Hm… oui, tout à fait !^^

Trowa accorda son plus beau sourire à Quatre, attendri par ses dernières paroles.

Celui ci piqua un far et lu rendit son sourire tant bien que mal.

_Bon, je suppose qu'il va falloir monter leurs affaires étant donné qu'ils les ont oubliées derrière eux !

_je vais t'aider Quatre.

_Merci Trowa.

******************

_Wah !! t'as vu Hee-chan ? Des pizzas …des tonnes de pizzas… des hamburgers… toutes les sortes de sauces possibles et imaginables… des paquets de chips… du soda à foison… MAIS CHUIS AU PARADIS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_J'ai jamais goûté à tout ça…

_ ?? Agru ? Ca va faire je sais pas combien de temps qu'on se connaît et j'ai même pas été fichu de te faire goûter au plaisir d'une maxi pizza quatre fromages/jambon/double ration de chorizo et olives/champignons ?

_Heu… Non, … non enfin, je ne crois pas…

_Honte à moi ! Mais on va rattraper ça ! On monte nos affaires et on fait un repas spécial Maxwell ! T'es d'accord ?

_OK, mais va y'avoir juste un problème…

_Ah oui lequel ?

_les valises sont restées dehors…

_Oh, shit !!! Oups, excusez moi !^^ Bon, on va les chercher… on refais la course ?

_D'acc ! Mais je vais encore te battre !

_Je crois pas : chuis encore plus motivé que tout à l'heure !

_C'est ce qu'on va voir !

_BANZAI !!!!

Il s'en suivit donc d'une formidable course poursuite dans la villa Winner jusqu'à ce que les deux pilotes arrivèrent en vue du jardin où ils se stoppèrent d'un seul et même mouvement dans leur élan pour aller se dissimuler derrière les tentures de la baie vitrée encore ouverte.

_Mais qu'est ce que ?

_CHUT ! Heero, parle à voix basse ! regardes… là !

Duo parlait tout bas en montrant discrètement à Heero Quatre et Trowa dans le jardin en grande discussion.

Quatre avait toujours la valise de Duo dans les mains et ses joues avaient pris une jolie couleur pivoine alors que Trowa parlait en gardant la tête légèrement baissée.

_Ils sont tout proche de la maison, il faut pas faire de bruit…

_Oui, surtout si on veux entendre !

_T'as tout compris !^^

Soudain, sans qu'on comprenne pourquoi, Quatre lâcha la valise qu'il avait en mains pour sauter au cou de Trowa et l'embrasser sauvagement, laissant celui ci légèrement dépourvu.

Derrière les rideaux, Heero et Duo se faisaient violence pour ne pas crier leur joie, mais ce serait briser un moment unique dans la vie des deux pilotes : leur premier baiser…

Quatre à son tour, baissa la tête, bredouillant quelque chose du style

 « je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, j'ai cru qu'après ce que tu avais dit j'aurais pu… »

Mais avant qu'il n'ai pu finir de se fondre en excuses, le pilote français avait délicatement prit les visage de Quatre pour déposer à son tour un chaste baiser sur les douces lèvres de l'arabe… baiser qui ne tarda pas à devenir beaucoup plus passionné.

_YATTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cette fois, les deux pilotes ne purent contenir le cri de victoire qu'ils hurlèrent d'une seule et même voix, coupant Quatre et Trowa dans leur… hum, fin de discussion.

Toujours en gardant Quatre dans ses bras, Trowa s'adressa à Duo et Heero.

_C'est bon, on vous a reconnu : sortez de là !

Un peu honteux mais avec un sourire rayonnant, les deux compères sortirent de leur tanière pour leur annoncer leurs félicitations, et surtout leurs excuses pour les avoir épiés de cette façon, dans un babillage incessant et un peu brouillon, assez inhabituel pour le pilote 01 qui ne se privait pas de leur faire connaître le son mélodieux de sa voix.

Le soir, au dîner, une situation peu habituelle s'installa dans le nouveau foyer des pilotes :

Trowa et Quatre se dévorèrent des yeux en se faisant du pied sous la table pendant toute la durée du repas, alors que Duo aux fourneaux faisait son fameux repas « Made-in-Duo-Shinigami-Maxwell Ó» et tentait d'initier un certain japonais aux bien faits d'une pizza bien garnie par ses soins , lui faisant découvrir de nouveaux plats inconnus jusqu'à ce jour pour ses papilles gustatives…

Pendant tout le repas, Heero souri, Heero parla, et Heero vécu pleinement pour la première fois de sa vie, et ce, grâce à une petite peste nattée adorée de tous qui par sa propre magie, savait redonner du goût à toutes sortes de choses : à la cuisine comme à la vie de ses amis….

A suivre…

Sakura: Reviews ? ^^

Duo: Please, arrête les chibi eyes! J'y ai assez droit avec Quatre, t'y met pas aussi....

Quatre : Bah pourquoi ? On les fait bien les chibi eyes !

Duo : oui, un peu trop bien, d'ailleurs !

Sakura et Quatre : *Chibi eyes larmoyants*

Duo*se plaque la main sur les yeux pour ne pas céder* c'est bien ce que je dis, ils les font TROP bien !(et trop, c'est trop !)


	6. Qui es tu 6

Auteur : Sakura

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : délire made-in-Sakura-marque-déposée, sérieux (je sais, je fait souvent ce genre d'extrêmes lorsque je me met à écrire !^^)

Disclamer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (je sais pas comment certaines personnes peuvent s'en ficher totalement… c'est mon rêve à moi d'avoir des petits G-boys pour moi toute seule… mais y'a un hic : où rangerais-je leurs Gundams ?)

Note : je sais, je sais. Vous devez vous demander : où est Duo ?… Bah j'ai eu un souci… 

Duo est allé pourrir la vie de la réléchose dans une autre fic … donc j'ai pensé à Heero, mais avec la personnalité de notre 02 national, ça aurait été du pareil au même avec les « hn » en plus(et puis, il est allé rejoindre Duo… j'ai créé un monstre)

… donc j'ai pensé à trowa.

Malheureusement, il se trouve qu'il avait justement un numéro de cirque à faire et qu'il a bizarrement trouvé le moyen d'emmener Quatre avec lui… juste quand j'écris le chapitre(hasard , hasard… c'est bizarre, mais j'y crois pas trop en cette coïncidence)… restait plus que Wuffy…

 Mais c'était lui ficher la paix avec son bouquin ou me faire crier « onna » tout le long du chapitre… pis en plus, il a mystérieusement disparu de ce chapitre… donc va falloir que je me trouve un autre perso pour m'aider dans mon inspiration…

Ou aller réveiller Duo… (nan, je ne suis pas suicidaire à ce point !!! pour qui me prenez vous voyons ?!)

Note 2 : merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont envoyé des reviews ! Ca m'aide beaucoup à continuer mes fics.^_^

**Qui es tu ?**

**chap. 5**

****POV Duo********

Whaa !!! Je crois que ce début de vacances promet !!!

Premièrement : Quatre et trowa qui ont pas perdu de temps pour s'avouer leurs sentiments… et pour passer à l'acte surtout…

Enfin, je dis ça surtout quand j'ai sentit Trowa et Quatre me faire du pied tous les deux en croyant qu'ils se le faisaient l'un l'autre… nan mais je vous jure…

Déjà, comme ils partageaient déjà leur chambre au cours des missions (maintenant, on ne se demande même plus pourquoi), mais ils ont décidé de dormir d'une : dans la même chambre (veuillez vous rappeler que ce sont des chambres individuelles ! On est quand même dans une des villas de notre kitycat, tout de même !), et de deux : dans le même lit…

J'espère de tout cœur que les murs sont bien insonorisés… rah làlà !! mais à quoi je pense bon sang, on vient juste de quitter la table !!!

En parlant du repas, les deux tourtereaux ont pas mangé grand chose… mais bon, c'est sur qu'à force de se dévorer des yeux, ils ne devaient plus avoir très faim pour mon repas… mais je suis assez fier de moi tout de même !!! Si il y avait eu un concours pour la meilleure pizza, je l'aurais gagné haut la main devant les plus grands cuisiniers de la terre et des colonies !!(sans vouloir me vanter, évidemment !^^)

Mais ce qui m'a le plus étonné, c'était bien Heero…

Il a mangé comme 4 ce soir !!! et il a mangé ma cuisine !!! et il a aimé !!! J'arrive pas à y croire !!! Heero a aimé ma cuisine et il a aimé ça !!!! je suis aux anges !!… hum, reprend toi Maxwell… y'a pas de quoi en faire tout un plat…

Je ne savais pas que Heero connaissait tant de blagues… et surtout, j'ignorais que Heero Yui, Heero-je-suis-un-glaçon-Yui, Heero-j'ai-fait-pâlir-l'iceberg-qui-a-percuté-le-titanic-quand-je-l'ai-vu,  Heero j'en passe et de meilleures car je pourrais lui trouver un bon nombre de surnoms comme ça, Donc, le Heero que je connais… bein il a rit…

J'ai encore du mal à y croire… Il sait rire…

Il a un rire d'ange…

Mais pourquoi s'étonner devant ce phénomène ? Heero Yui est un ange…

Une de ces créatures célestes venues des contrées séraphiques pour illuminer la Terre de sa splendeur et de sa lumière…

Oh, mais je deviens poète ma parole !!!

… Mais j'ai pas honte de l'avouer : il le vaut bien !^^ 

Avoir un peu de ma personnalité l'a rendu plus… humain… oui, c'est le mot juste…

Je ne cherche plus à savoir pourquoi le bonbon rose lui colle autant au train si je puis m'exprimer ainsi…

Heero en vaut la peine…

Il vaut la peine qu'on s'intéresse à lui, autrement que comme un soldat parfait, ou bien une machine à tuer…

Je me ferais damner pour revoir encore le sourire qu'il m'a adressé lorsqu'il a , et je suis sur de ce que je dis,  goûté pour la première fois une pizza… et ce sourire voulait tout dire…

Il en a même repris, heu, que je me remémore…5 fois au moins, et j'ai bien dit au moins !

Après le dîner, qui a duré jusqu'à 23H00 et des poussières, on est tous montés dans nos chambres…

Trowa et Quatre dans la même bien sur…

Ces deux là… ils sont vraiment trop mignons !!! Kawai !! En plus, j'ai comme l'impression que Trowa est d'un naturel protecteur, possessif et jaloux… donc, c'est tout comme si il avait mi une grosse pancarte lumineuse rose fluo en haut de la tête de Quatre avec écrit dessus « pas touche »…

Bon, d'accord, j'exagère, mais je suis près à parier que si il pouvait le faire, il le ferait !!!

Hum… je baille… je suis fatigué de ma journée… mais je la regrette en rien, et si c'était à refaire, je recommencerais cette journée sans cesse… comment se lasser de toutes ces choses merveilleuses qui me sont arrivées aujourd'hui ?

Je me demande ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour mériter de voir autant de bonheur autour de moi…

***********fin POV**********

Il était tard dans la nuit… on pouvait voir les étoiles briller de mille feux par la fenêtre du couloir dépourvue de rideaux… 

Une ombre passa, voilant l'ombre de la lune sur le sol…

Une personne se dirigeait, à pas de loup, vers le fond du couloir en direction d'une des pièces de la villa…

Doucement, la personne posa la main sur la poignée, hésitante, mais pourtant bien décidée à accomplir son œuvre…

Un pas, puis deux, puis trois pas sur la moquette…

Il dormais… une vision enchanteresse s'offrait à la personne qui ne se lassait pas de ce spectacle fabuleux qu'était cette personne allongée dans ce lit, éclairée par un rayon de lune…

Fantastique… seul ce mot collait à la peau de la douce créature plongée dans les limbes du sommeil… irréel…

Ses sentiments étaient partagés : aller le rejoindre et avoir la certitude de passer une nuit magique auprès de cette personne, ou la laisser dans son sommeil qui ne se devait pas d'être perturbé…

Le temps de la réflexion était écoulé…

Déjà, la superbe créature se retournait entre ses draps pour faire face à l'ange qui se tenait hésitant devant le lit…

Ses grands yeux s'ouvrirent…

Il était réveillé… il n'avait pas fait le moindre bruit pourtant… plutôt périr que de perturber ses nuits…

Sa voix, mélodieuse, le sortit de sa contemplation…

Même dans la pénombre, sa beauté n'était en rien diminuée…

_Hee-chan ?

_… Heu Duo…

_Bah qu'est ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ? Il est tard…

_Heu, je…

Comment lui avouer…

Comment lui avouer qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil et que ses nuits étaient entrecoupées de cauchemars plus atroces les uns que les autres…

Comment lui avouer que sa présence à ses côtés lui manquait… cette présence si réconfortante, même éloignée…

_T'arrives pas à dormir non plus, hein Hee-chan ?

_Je… heu, oui…

_Viens dormir avec moi…

_Que… quoi ?

_Allez, te fais pas prier !!

_Je… je veux pas te déranger… je retourne dans ma chambre…

_mais non, c'est pas la peine !! Allez viens !

Il lui tendit la main… Comment résister à cette offre ? Cette main si parfaite et dont la peau ne demande qu'à être touchée, caressée par un effleurement de doigts qui lui accorderait son consentement ?

Si il était réveillé bien qu'il ne le voulait pas, il voulait encore moins le décevoir…

Ce fut donc sans mal qu'il posa sa main dans la sienne, se laissant délicatement guider vers le nid douillet.

Le lit s'affaissa… les douces couettes duveteuses recouvrirent les deux corps qui se rapprochèrent instinctivement l'un de l'autre, chacun cherchant à rassurer l'autre… chacun cherchant à retrouver ce sommeil perdu et à rattraper la courte nuit qu'ils avaient vainement tentés d'entamer…

Sans comprendre pourquoi, l'ange se nicha plus contre son protecteur d'une nuit, trouvant dans ses bras la sécurité tant recherchée au cour de sa quête, qui malheureusement ne serait que temporaire…

Tant pis… il n'avait rien à perdre, et tout à gagner…

L'autre étant consentant à partager sa nuit, lui aussi cherchant un peu de sérénité dans cette étreinte qui ne voulait pas dire grand chose à ce moment… juste l'union de deux âmes qui se cherchaient sans se trouver…

Ne sachant pas que la réponse se trouvait à portée de main…

Et la nuit, le sommeil reprit ses droits sur la raison et les deux anges se laissèrent tomber dans les bras de Morphée…

_Bonne nuit Hee-chan…

_Bonne nuit Duo…

Ce soir là, aucune vision cauchemardesque ne vint hanter les esprits des deux jeunes gens…

A suivre…

19 mai 2003

Sakura : oh là là…

Duo : Tu t'es montrée vachement poétique sur la fin…

Sakura : oui, je trouve aussi… en fait, le chapitre devait évoluer d'une autre façon… sur un bon délire en fait… puis, j'ai eu un image de cette scène avec Heero, et puis j'ai décidé de laisser le chapitre comme ça…

Duo : oui…c'est pas mal…

Sakura : au fait, t'en a fini avec Réléna ?

Duo : oui !! Elle s'approchera plus de Heero avant un moment…

Sakura : qu'est ce que t'as fait pour l'en dissuader(c'est que c'est vraiment inimaginable comme chose…)

Duo : je lui ai dit que les mads inventerais une machine qui ferais disparaître la couleur rose de la planète et des colonies si elle me cassait encore les oreilles en hurlant « HEEEEEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! »

Sakura :*se débouche les oreilles* c'est que tu l'imite bien en plus… AGRU ??? Les mads peuvent faire ça ?!!!

Duo : Non… mais du moment que l'œuf de pâques le croit, c'est le principal !!

Sakura : je vois… Dites moi ce que vous pensez de cette histoire… ça m'aidera à la continuer…

Duo : vi !! C'est que je veux d'autres nuits comme celles là !!^_^

Sakura : -_- irrécupérable… 


	7. Qui es tu 7

Auteur : Sakura

Genre : OCC, délire, sérieux, (je peux faire tous les extrêmes vous savez… c'est sûrement parce que cette fic peut contenir toutes sortes de genres !^^)

Base : Gundam Wing

Disclamer : les G-boys ne sont pas à moi

**Qui es tu ?**

**chap. 7**

Quand Duo se réveilla le lendemain matin, une douce sensation de chaleur et de bien être s'empara de son corps encore enseveli sous l'édredon…

Doucement, il s'étira, soulevant de peu la couette et faisant apparaître une touffe de cheveux bruns foncé à la lumière du jour… Touffe de cheveux ?!

Les yeux de Duos s'agrandirent et se posèrent sur la masse encore dissimulée par les couvertures . Avec douceur, il souleva un peu le tissus molletonné pour se retrouver face à un Heero, recroquevillée sous les couettes, blotti tout contre lui et dormant comme un bébé…

_So cute…_ Se dit l'américain dans sa langue natale alors qu'il caressait gentiment la masse chevelue en bataille sur la tête de son compagnon d'armes. Au contact de la main de duo dans ses cheveux, Heero ouvrit péniblement les yeux pour les plonger dans les deux améthystes de Duo… Ils restèrent longtemps à se dévisager, puis, comme si ils venaient de se rendre compte de la situation gênante dans laquelle ils se trouvaient( Heero blotti tout contre Duo et celui ci une main dans les cheveux du japonais l'autre dans son dos), ils se séparèrent chacun aux bords opposés du lit, rougissant à un tel point qu'une tomate bien mûre faisait pâle figure à côté des deux terroristes, et trouvant à la porte et la fenêtre d'un intérêt soudain.

Duo se retourna enfin vers Heero, en se disant que d'agir comme ils venaient de le faire était d'une stupidité déconcertante, et lui fit un franc sourire qu'Heero lui rendit, ayant pensé la même chose.

Puis ce faisant, Heero déclara qu'il allait prendre son petit déjeuner, laissant Duo seul dans ses draps.

Mais celui ci, pas démonté pour un sou, le retint par la manche de son T-shirt alors qu'il était sur le point de se lever et de quitter la chambre qui l'avait accueillie en son sein la nuit précédente.

_Attends Hee-chan !!

_Oui?

_Je... t'as déjà fait la grâce matinée?

 Question plus que stupide sachant qu'avant de « devenir Duo », le soldat parfait n'avait jamais expérimenté ce genre de choses… le plus naturellement du monde, Heero lui donna une réponse négative, ce qui fit sourire l'américain.

_Bah faut un début à tout !!

Et disant cela, il attira brusquement le japonais à lui et referma les draps sur eux.

Rouge comme une pivoine et plutôt perplexe, Heero regarda Duo alors que celui-ci affichait un franc sourire alors qu'il se glissait profondément sous la couette.

_Et, heu… qu'est ce qu'on fait après ? demanda Heero .

_Le but, c'est de rester couché le plus longtemps possible et de flemmarder au lit… Il est que 8H30, et une grâce matinée, c'est jusqu'à 10H00 minimum !! Donc, tu reste couché, point barre !

_Mais…

_Dors bien Heero.

Duo s'accrocha au T-shirt d'Heero pour le forcer à rester et ferma les yeux. Piégé, le japonais n'avais pas d'autres choix que de rester à expérimenter ce à quoi l'américain était habitué à faire depuis qu'ils se connaissaient : ne rien faire et/ou dormir. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui indiqua aussi qu'il pouvait se permettre de temps en temps une pause… puis il était bien ici, il se sentait en sécurité. Duo ne lui ferait jamais de mal… Duo ne le trahirais jamais…Il pouvait totalement s'abandonner au sommeil, puisque Duo était là…

************

Dans la matinée, Quatre sortit de sa chambre, non sans avoir embrassé avant son nouvel amant, dans l'espoir de réveiller un certain natté et un japonais nouvellement adepte des repas spécial Maxwell.

Poussant la première porte, il découvrit un lit non fait, mais vide : il en conclu que Heero avait du partir faire un tour étant donné qu'il ne l'avait pas vu en bas, mais il s'inquiéta quand même.

Puis il se dirigea vers la chambre de Duo pour lui demander de se lever.

 Il poussa délicatement la porte, mais quand il vit Duo et Heero dormir l'un contre l'autre comme des bienheureux, il la referma sans un bruit, rassuré,  et leur laissa un peu plus de temps.                                                                       

Tout compte fait, ce n'était pas si mal qu'Heero se décongèle aussi vite… Quitte a avoir une autre chance de refaire sa vie, autant la mettre à profit…

**************

10H30… Après s'être rendu compte de l'heure tardive, Heero se détacha du corps de Duo qui était toujours collé à lui, sans mouvements brusques. A pas de loups, il se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre, mais au moment où sa main toucha la poignée…

_Tu pars déjà Hee-chan ?

L'intéressé se retourna. Duo était sur ses coudes et le regardait, ses yeux plongés dans les siens. Il avait l'air d'un ange avec ses longs cheveux détachés dans son dos, ses grands yeux brillant, ses lèvres roses et pulpeuses… Et puis il était si Kawai dans ce T-Shirt trop grand pour lui…

 Heero sentais déjà la rougeur lui monter aux joues, mais préféra ignorer cette sensation, de peur de rougir encore plus.

_Hn… oui, je descend… il est 10H00 passé…

_Oh, tu sais, y'a pas d'heures pour la grâce matinée !! C'est même illimité !

_Mais il faut aussi penser à prendre le petit déjeuner Duo, et je crois pas que Quatre va nous attendre éternellement…

_Oui, sûrement… a moins qu'il ne soit trop occupé à bichonner Trowa pour ça…

_C'est sûrement ça , mais tout de même…

_Au fait, t'as bien dormi ?

Heero piqua un far comme jamais et détourna la tête vers la porte… décidément, elle captait beaucoup d'attention ce matin !^^

_Heu… oui… assez… bafouilla Heero.

_Donc, t'es désormais apte à faire d'autres grâces mat' ? Je suis satisfait !! J'ai une bonne influence sur toi !!

Pensait il vraiment à ça lorsqu'il lui avait demandé si il avait bien dormi ? Ne parlait il réellement QUE de la grâce matinée ? Ou bien parlait il de leur nuit ensemble ? Connaissant un peu l'énergumène, il préféra ne pas chercher à savoir. Duo sauta sur ses pieds et appuya sur la poignée par dessus la main de Heero qui n'avait toujours pas  bougée de position.

_Bon, bah alors, on descend !! Tu viens ?

_Je viens ! dit il avec un grand sourire.

*****************

Dans la cuisine, Quatre, assis sur les genoux de Trowa, se faisait gentiment câliner et cajoler, jusqu'à ce que deux personnes  indiscrètes arrivent en trombe dans les escaliers et crient d'une seule et même voix : 

_C'Qu'ils sont Meugnons !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Quatre descendit des genoux de Trowa les joues flamboyantes, au grand mécontentement de celui ci, pour leur préparer du chocolat au lait… il valait mieux éviter le café, vu l'état d'effervescence des deux jeunes hommes.

Pendant le déjeuné, Trowa et quatre ne cessèrent de se dévisager, et Heero et Duo se lancèrent un regard complice par dessus leur bol de chocolat. Une seule pensée envahi les deux pilotes à cet instant : KAWAI !!!!

Quand Heero eu fini de boire le liquide chaud, Duo ne pu réprimer le rire qui le prit à ce moment là… Les trois autres se demandèrent quelle pouvait bien être la cause de ce fou rire, mais quand Trowa et Quatre se mirent à rire de bon cœur eux aussi, Heero n'avait plus d'autre choix que c'était lui la raison de cette euphorie.

_Hee-chan, t'as... t'es... trop chou avec cette petite moustache !! réussi à articuler Duo entre deux éclats de rires.

Doucement, il s'approcha du japonais et fit passer son doigt autour de sa bouche pour enlever le chocolat qui venait de se déposer en traître sur son visage.

_Voilà ! C'est mieux !^^ Oh… Heero ??

Heero avait prit le doigt de Duo et l'avait mi dans sa bouche et le lécha sur toute sa longueur, faisant rougir à l'extrême l'américain qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

_Tu dis toujours que le gaspillage c'est pas bien… dit Heero avec un sourire.

Duo se mit à rire pour cacher sa gêne… Heero lui faisait vraiment de l'effet quand il s'y mettait… dans ce genre de situations, il regrettait même le soldat parfait si coincé : voir Heero comme ça était plus qu'inhabituel !

…mais à la réflexion, le voir si bien dans sa peau n'était pas une si mauvaise chose non plus…

Mais si il continuait à l'être dans ce sens là, les vacances promettaient d'être riche en aventures !

A suivre…

Sakura : …

Heero :…

Sakura : …

Heero :…

Duo : bon vous avez fini de faire le concours de celui qui lancera le regard le plus meurtrier à l'autre, oui ou non ?

Sakura : …

Heero : …

Duo : c'est bon, j'abandonne !!! Tu sais Sakura, au lieu de faire ça, tu devrais finir tes fics en cours…

Sakura :* tilt* Oh !! Gomen! Je m'y met tut de suite!!

Heero: OUAIS!!!!!! J'ai gagné!!!!

Sakura: traître !! On recommencera tout à l'heure…j'ai mal aux yeux, puis j'ai pleins de fics à terminer : y'a « l'âme des spectres »…

Duo : mouais… ton cross over avec beyblade… c'est bizarre, mais je sens que je vais encore souffrir…

Sakura : mais non !!! Puis c'est pas ma seule fic, tu sais…

Duo : mouais..

Sakura : Dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre !!^^


	8. Qui es tu 8

Auteur : elle a pas changé au cour de la fic !!^^

Duo : Traduction, l'auteur de ce truc se nomme Sakura

Sakura : appelle ça encore une fois ceci un truc et tu vas souffrir dans ce bidule !!!!!

Duo : d'accord ! je dirais plus que ton machin est un truc.

Sakura : Merci pour cette chose !^^

Base : Gundam Wing

Duo : tu le fini quand ton cross over avec beyblade ? Nan parce que à la longue, tu devrais en avoir marre de t'acharner sur nous, non ?

Sakura*innocente* : moi ?? nan !!!

Genre : totaly OCC, Délire-made-in-Sakura-marque-déposée, et puis aussi le contraire de ce que je viens de marquer…(chuis une adepte des extrêmes !)

Disclamer : nan, ils ne sont *toujours* pas à moi…

Duo : *jubile en silence*

Sakura*frappe la tête de Duo avec la massue qui traînait innocemment pas là*  j'ai de bonnes oreilles !!

**Qui es tu ?**

**chap. 8**

La journée avait bien commencée… Trowa et Quatre étaient allés faire un tour au parc en amoureux laissant la maison aux mains de Duo et Heero… mauvaise idée.

Ces deux là en avaient profité pour dévaliser le réfrigérateur dans le but de confectionner un gâteaux aux fruits… sans fruits.(bon d'accord, il y avait de la compote de pomme). 

Résultat des courses : 3 paquets de farines éventrés, un Heero et un Duo tous blancs, 33 œufs à terre, de la compote admirablement badigeonnée sur les murs, et la plus grande bataille de nourriture de tous les temps  dans la cuisine de Quatre précédemment impeccable, et qui servait désormais de champ de bataille aux deux adolescents.

Heero attrapa le coca cola, le secoua et le jeta dans les mains de Duo qui se reçut la boisson de plein fouet sur le visage.

Yui : 1

Maxwell : 0

Mais le Shinigami ne comptait pas en rester là !

Que restait-il dans le frigo ? 

carottes ?… nan.

Œufs ?… il n'en reste que 4… à garder en cas de nécessité.

Sucre ?… oui.

Passant à l'attaque, le Shinigami Piqua un sprint autour de la table et renversa la sucre dans les cheveux d'Heero qui se retrouva à l'état de bonhomme de neige… heu, bonhomme de sucre et de farine.^^

Maxwell/Yui : 1 partout.

Mais ils ne comptaient pas, l'un comme l'autre, en rester là…

Tous les aliments y passèrent, y compris ceux déjà utilisés.

Dehors, un jeune couple qui revenait d'une douce balade en amoureux entendit des rires provenant de l'intérieur. Ils sourirent.

Entrant dans le salon, ils ne purent que constater que les rideaux avoisinants étaient maculés de taches blanches. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la cuisine, le sourire s'effaça des visages deux terroristes pour faire place à un air ahuri et désemparé devant l'ampleur des dégâts…

Maxwell/Yui : Match nul… faudra remettre ça une autre fois après les corvées de nettoyages envisagées par Quatre…

Ce cher ange…

 ils étaient obligés de tout remettre en ordre et d'aller faire les courses ensuite pour racheter tout ce qu'ils avaient utilisé, sous peine de ne rien pouvoir manger ce soir…

Les pizzerias, ça existe, non ? Ils ne tolèrent pas ça dans la religion de Quatre ?

Mais se résignant, ils durent comprendre et assumer leur bêtise. Mais ils avaient passé une excellente journée tout de même…

Jamais le soldat parfait n'avait autant ri de s vie que ce jour là… Il rayonnait de bonheur.

Même au supermarché, il souriait encore… l'américain était comblé. Heero devenait plus humain chaque jour, et tout ça grâce à un peu de lui même et de la bonne volonté.

De rayons en rayons, ils ne se quittaient pas, plaisantant sur tout et rien, parlant de toutes sortes de choses, et fait exceptionnel de la part du soldat parfait : le mot mission ne rentra pas une seule fois dans toutes les conversations.

****************

 Au repas, Heero sembla plus épanoui que d'habitude… Il parlait plus, riait plus, agissait plus de sa propre volonté (il se proposa même de faire la vaisselle à la place de Quatre).

Duo se sentait de plus en plus attiré par le nouveau Heero… Bien que le soldat froid et glacial ne le laissait pas indifférent pour un sou… mais voir son beau ténébreux devenir social faisait monter l'américain au 7e ciel !

Dommage que l'effet ne soit que temporaire… combien de temps encore le japonais allait-il rester comme ça ? Et était ce le fait d'avoir la personnalité de Duo qui le poussait à agir de la sorte avec lui ? Etait ce parce qu'il ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour Heero que le japonais ressentait quelque chose pour lui ?… et si ça aussi n'était que temporaire ?

Arrête de te faire un tableau noir Maxwell !! c'est pas comme ça que tu fera avancer les choses !!

Et se donnant une grande claque mentale, il se remit à parler, babillant à gauche et à droite, puis juste avec Heero puisque Trowa et Quatre étaient déjà partis dans leur chambre… allez savoir pour quoi !

Pendant un long moment, Heero et Duo ne cessèrent de se dévisager…  les yeux dans les yeux…

Soudain, Heero rompit le silence de sa voix mélodieuse, mais terriblement hésitante.

_Duo…

_Vi Hee-chan ?

_Tu sais… pour hier soir…

Il avait prononcé ça si faiblement que ce n'était plis qu'un murmure… quelque chose travaillait le soldat parfait… 

Duo sentant qu'il se sentait gêné vis à vis de LA question du japonais, le devança.

_Ne t'inquiètes pas , je comprend Heero.

_Tu ne connais même pas ma question !

_Je suppose que tu veux parler du jour où tu es venu… me trouver…

Heero baissa la tête.

_Euh, … oui.

_Tu sais… moi aussi je fais des cauchemars.

_Comment tu sais que c'est ça qui m'a réveillé ?!

_On ne viens pas trouver les gens la nuit comme ça pour piquer la causette !… sauf si on a à ce moment une idée derrière la tête.

Les joues de Heero rosirent légèrement.

_Donc comme je suppose que ce n'est pas ton cas, j'en suis arrivé à cette conclusion.

_…hn.

_Tu sais, toutes les fois où on a dormi dans la même chambre pour une quelconque mission…

Duo avait prononcé le mot qu'il haïssait le plus au monde parce que ce fichu mot lui volait SON Heero : mission.

_Des fois, je t'entendais hurler dans ton sommeil, puis te rendormir aussitôt… à moi aussi ça m'est arrivé… et si tu te souviens bien, je suis moi même allé te voir…

_Moi je me souviens que je t'ai renvoyé sur les roses…

_Oui, c'est vrai aussi… si on pouvait oublier le moment où tu as pointé ton gun sur moi en te réveillant en sursauts, ça m'arrangerais !^^

Heero releva la tête et lui sourit.

_Merci…

_De quoi Heero ?

_De… d'être là… d'être toi…je…

_vas y, je t'écoute…

Duo rapprocha son visage de celui d'Heero, car les paroles du japonais se faisaient de plus en plus basses au fur et à mesure qu'il se confiait à l'américain. Heero releva la tête pour faire face aux deux améthystes… leurs souffles se mélangeaient tant la proximité était aiguë…  Heero pencha légèrement son visage sur le côté et ferma les yeux…

La sonnerie du téléphone les stoppa net au moment où les paupières du japonais se refermaient sur l'océan Colbat…

Heero se leva et alla décrocher, de sorte que l'américain ne le vit pas écarlate comme jamais…

Duo en restait sur le cul…

Il avait failli l'embrasser…

…

………

Fichu téléphone !!

D'un autre côté, il ne comprenait pas vraiment les motivations de Heero…Non, il ne chercherais pas à comprendre. Il prendrait le japonais comme il est un point c'est tout !

En parlant du loup…

_Heero ? qui c'était ?

_… Wufei… il va passer nous voir dans quelques jours avec Sally. Il a une nouvelle à nous annoncer…

_Cool !!! Ca me manquait de ne pas l'embêter le seigneur dragon !!

_…

_Heero ?

_Je…

_Oui ?

_Rien, laisses tomber.

Et sur ces paroles, Heero laissa l'américain en plan et prit la direction des escaliers .

Mais Duo n'avait pas l'intention d'en  rester là ! Bien décidé à rattraper le japonais, il monta quelques marches et lui dit : 

_Heero ?

L'intéressé se retourna.

_Tu te souviens m'avoir envoyé sur les roses la dernière fois, alors que l'autre nuit, moi j'ai rien dit ?!!

Heero baissa légèrement la tête… ainsi, il lui en voulait…

_Donc, si je compte bien, tu me dois une nuit !! 

Heero releva la tête, un sourire radieux aux lèvres… il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Duo… son Duo… Il lui répondit sur un ton attendri :

_… Tu la prendra quand ?

Duo souri. Il ne pensais pas que le japonais accepterais sa proposition.

_Hum… je la prendrais quand j'aurais envie…

_Perds pas trop de temps !^^

Il devait rêver !! Heero Yui , Heero-iceberg-man-Yui, Heero-je-concurrence-l'antarctique-Yui, était en train de faire de l'humour ?

Ou bien était il sérieux ?

De toutes façons, il lui restait du temps pour y penser… et pour rattraper sa nuit dans les bras d'un certain asiatique aux yeux bleu…

A suivre…

Sakura : alors, ça vous a plu ?

Duo : je maintiens que tu devrais aller voir tes autres fic au lieu de t'acharner sur nous !!!

Sakura*chibi eyes larmoyants* Tu m'aimes plus ?

Duo : oh oh… je viens de faire une bêtise…

Sakura : *zieux trèèèès larmoyants*

Duo : mais si, mais si, je t'aime… je vais même te laisser t'acharner sur nous encore un peu tiens !!!

Sakura : *essuie ses larmes* c'est vrai ?

Duo : (qu'est ce qu'il faut pas faire pour rattraper ses âneries !! ) bon, vous lui envoyez des reviews pour me faire pardonner…(moi je peux pas… j'ai une Sakura à convaincre de ne pas s'acharner sur moi par vengeance !^^)


	9. Qui es tu 9

Auteur : Sakura

Genre : délire, et/ou sérieux,  shonen aï

Série : Gundam Wing

Disclamer : les g-boys sont pas à moi

…

……..

…………….

Sakura : y'a un truc de pas normal… où est passé Duo ?

Note : merci à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont reviewé pour cette fic !^^ je sais, les chapitres traînaient un peu, mais bon !^^ vala la suite !^^(comme je pars en vacances trois semaines, je vais faire un stock sur ff.net et les nouveaux chapitres arriverons en septembre !^^)

Un gros bisous à tahiri-chan qui me booste vraiment pour cette fic !^^

**Qui es tu ?**

Chap 9 

Les jours s'écoulaient paisiblement depuis leur première soirée ensemble.

Trowa et Quatre, toujours l'un avec l'autre : depuis qu'ils se sont *enfin* avoués leurs sentiments, il n'y avait plus moyen de les séparer…

Quant à Duo et Heero, la similitude de leurs comportements était surprenante en tous points de vue !

Ils mangeaient a peu près les mêmes choses, se levaient aux mêmes heures, regardaient les mêmes feuilletons TV…

Quelqu'un leur aurait dit ça quelques 2 semaines plus tôt, personne n'aurait pu croire cette personne !

Mais plus le temps passait, et plus Heero redevenais Heero… Et il était bien le premier à s'en rendre compte… il parlait de moins en moins, recommençait à retaper ses rapports sur son portable, mais tentais de le faire en l'absence de Duo…

Duo…

Si il le savait, il n'agirait plus jamais avec lui de la même façon… il en était certain !

Si Duo était si amical et proche de lui en ce moment, c'est parce qu'il savait qu'avec sa personnalité, il ne dirait rien…

Il ne lui restait que peu de temps pour avouer ses sentiments à Duo, sinon, bientôt, il ne serait plus capable que de lui dire que des « HN » sans queue ni tête.

Mais chaque fois qu'il tentait une approche, quelque chose l'en empêchait…

Et il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur cette chose…

Le soldat parfait n'hésitait pas… donc ce ne pouvait pas être lui qui lui dictait de rebrousser chemin à chaque tentative…

Donc, qu'est ce que c'était ?

**************

_Hee-chan ? Tu viens te baigner avec moi ?

_Hn… si tu veux…

_Si je voulais pas, tu crois que je te demanderais ?

_Baka !

_Ce coup ci ce serait plutôt toi le baka !

_Allez, files ! Va chercher ton maillot !

_Et toi le tien ! On fait la course ?

_Pas dans les escaliers !… en descendant jusqu'à la piscine plutôt !

_Ok ! A toutes Hee-chan !

_Hn…_Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive?!_

****************

TOC TOC TOC !!!!!

_HEERO!!!!! T'ES  BIENTÔT  PRÊT ????

_Deux minutes, j'arrives !!!

_GROUILLES !!!! SI TU PASSES PAS LA 4e VITESSE , L'EAU SE SERA EVAPOREE AVANT QU'ON AI PU ALLER DEDANS !!!!!! HEE… Who…

_Bein quoi ?

_Je... non, rien!^^

Heero venait de sortir de la chambre vêtu uniquement d'un short de bain ample et rouge qui jurait agréablement avec ses cheveux en bataille et sa serviette blanche jetée à la volée sur son épaule.

Mais Duo aussi faisait de l'effet à son vis à vis : habillé de son slip de bain noir avec sa serviette de plage noire(elle aussi !^^), était sexy à en mourir !

En passant devant la chambre de Trowa et Quatre, ils entendirent un bruit de fond… assez sonore et explicite qui leur fit accélérer le pas pour aller dans la gigantesque piscine du jardin.

_Allez Heero ! La tête la première !

Et ce faisant, il prit Heero dans ses bras comme une mariée et sauta avec lui dans l'eau bleue de la piscine chauffée par un ciel d'été.

Quand ils sortirent la tête de l'eau, ce fut pour éclater d'un rire sonore et joyeux 

_Duo…

_Vi ??

_Omae o korosu…

_Tiens, ça faisait longtemps !

Heero lui lança un regard carnassier avant de lui enfoncer la tête sous l'eau.

Duo prit avantage de la situation et tira Heero par les jambes pour qu'il le rejoigne dans les profondeurs de la piscine.

Quand ils remontèrent encore une fois, ce fut non seulement pour reprendre une grande goulée d'air, mais aussi pour entamer la bataille d'eau la plus magistrale de tous les temps !  

Tout les objets autour furent trempés, et ce, du parasol à la cannette de soda posée sur la table 1 mètre plus loin…

Ils passèrent deux bonnes heures dans l'eau, à s'amuser comme des gamins.

Une envie soudaine prit Duo de jouer au chat et à la « souris aquatique », Heero étant le chat et Duo celui qui devait se faire prendre. A n'en pas douter, Duo aimait prouver qu'il était le meilleur à la course, et ce dans tous les éléments : eau comme terre…

Malheureusement, et a ses dépends, Heero s'avérait être un bien meilleur nageur que Duo et il le coinça, non sans difficultés, à le plaquer contre le rebord de la piscine et de l'entourer de ses bras pour l'empêcher de partir…

_C'est bon Heero, t'as gagné !

_hn…

Ils étaient collés l'un contre l'autre, haletant à cause de la folle course poursuite qu'ils venaient de mener…

Les cheveux d'Heero étaient collés à son visage, tout comme ceux de duo au sien, à cause de l'eau.

L'américain leva la main et dégagea le visage du japonais, qui depuis bientôt quelques minutes le regardait avec intensité…

_Heero ?

_…

_Hee-chaaaaaaan ?

_...

_Youhou!! La terre appelle Heero Yui !!

_…

_Oh, Deathschyte appelle Wing, t'es avec nous ?!

Duo agitait sa main devant les yeux colbats depuis plusieurs minutes sans pour autant avoir de réactions. Heero continuait à le fixer, son regard pénétrant plongé dans les deux billes améthystes… 

Les appels de Duo pour ramener son compagnon sur Terre furent vains : Heero était littéralement hypnotisé par les yeux de Duo…

Le regard de Duo…

Les traits fins de son visage…

Ses lèvres qui semblaient si douces…

Une envie prit le pilote 01 de vérifier ses dires…

Lentement, il rapprocha son visage de celui de Duo pour déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

Duo était partagé entre deux sentiments : laisser faire Heero ou lui dire d'être sur, d'attendre qu'il n'ai plus la personnalité de Duo…

Car Duo aimait Heero… mais il y avait toujours un obstacle entre lui et 01…

La première fois, ce fut le perfect soldier… et maintenant, c'était lui son principal ennemi…

Mais peut être que c'était tout simplement la capacité qu'avait Duo a faire partager ses sentiments que Heero exploitait…

Que choisir ?

Il avait choisi trop tard…

Heero avait détaché ses lèvres des siennes et le regardait désormais avec un regard d'enfant apeuré…

_Heero ?

_Excuses, moi… pardon, j'aurais jamais du…

Et sur cette dernière phrase prononcée, Heero sortit précipitamment de l'eau, prenant sa serviette et partant en courant vers la maison…

_Heero…non, c'est pas… HEERO REVIENS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mais rien a faire, Heero ne l'écoutait pas et ne cessait de courir…

Déstabilisé… il avait déstabilisé et déçu Heero par son hésitation…

Il avait rêvé de ce moment pendant des mois entiers, et le jour où enfin ça arrivait, il restait sur le cul comme un imbécile !

Il sortit de l'eau et parti à la poursuite du japonais, courant sur l'herbe verte jusqu'à la villa Winner.

Il manqua plusieurs fois de se casser la figure sur le carrelage trempé par l'eau de la piscine durant leur course.

Il entendit une porte claquer et monta les escaliers non sans mal : les escaliers étaient en bois ciré, ce qui ne rendait pas la montée des plus facile.

Heero s'était enfermé dans sa chambre à l'étage.

TOC TOC TOC !!!!!!!!

_Heero! Ouvres! Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure! Heero !

Mais Heero ne répondait pas…

Il ne l'écoutait pas… ou bien ne voulait pas l'écouter…

Ils avaient passé plus d'une semaine ensemble… et il gâchait tout…

Duo se sentait énormément coupable du rejet involontaire qu'il avait fait ressentir à Heero.

Derrière la porte, en collant son oreille, Duo pouvait entendre un son qu'il ne voulait plus jamais entendre de sa vie.

Un son qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu entendre.

Un son dont il était le responsable et qui lui déchirait le cœur.

Les pleurs d'Heero Yui… 

Heero pleurait et tout ça à cause de lui.

Duo le laissa glisser contre la porte de la chambre et laissa libre cour aux larmes silencieuses qui coulaient à présent sur ses joues…

******************

_Duo ? Heero ne descend pas manger ?

_Non… il… il n'a pas quitté sa chambre depuis 5 heures maintenant…

_Mais qu'est ce qu'il a ?

_Je… je lui ai fait du mal quatre… je m'en veux tellement !! Si tu savais !

_Comment ça tu lui as fait mal ?

_Heero a mal… là.

Duo posa sa main sur son cœur et regarda Quatre avec des yeux humides.

Même sans empathie, celui ci comprit ce qui avait pu se passer et pouvait ressentir la détresse de son ami… de ses amis…

_Et tout ça est à cause de moi…

Et Duo se fondit en larmes dans les bras de Quatre qui pouvait ressentir la blessure profonde en lui de deux cœurs brisés…

A suivre…

Duo : … pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

Sakura : Ah tiens ! T'es revenu ?

Duo :…

Sakura : je t'ai cherché partout ! Et si ce chapitre est sérieux, c'est entièrement de ta faute !

Duo : Comment ça MA faute ?

Sakura : bah oui ! Si j'ai pas ma source d'inspiration en délires(toi), je ne peux pas m'éclater sur un chapitre !

Duo : et donc tu me martyrise, c'est ça ?

Sakura : gomen !^^

Duo : bon, je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire si je veux que l'histoire se finisse bien…

Sakura : rester avec moi tout le long du chapitre à me faire tourner en bourrique ? Envoyer des reviews ?

Duo : non, ne plus faire la sieste.

Sakura : ah, c'était donc là que t'étais parti ?^^ (j'me suis inquiétée pour rien !^^)


	10. Qui es tu 10

Auteur : Sakura

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : OCC, shonen ai, sérieux, délire-made-in-Sakura-marque-déposée, …

Duo : martyrisage de persos…

Sakura : martyrisage de pers… nan mais qu'est ce que tu insinue là ?!

Disclamer : les persos ne sont pas à moi…

Couple : 1+2+1, 3+4+3 (et sous entendu 3X4X3…), 5+S… je crois que c'est tout.

Merci et d'énormes bisous à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewé pour cette fic !^^ j'espère que la suite va autant vous plaire !^^

Merci à Lumina, Law, Makena, Tipitina,Sahad, shiny, Kaoro, Carina D, Hathor, Tahiri-chan, Shin Maxwell, et puis, tous ceux qui ont lu la fic !^^

Merci à vous !^^Si vous voulez laisser un message pour me demander la suite, pour me laminer, ou encore autre, n'hésitez pas, ça me ferais plaisir d'avoir votre avis !^^

**Qui es tu ?**

chap. 10 

Ce soir là, il ne descendit pas de sa chambre.

Allongé sur son lit, les genoux repliés sur sa poitrine et tenant fortement on oreiller contre son visage pour étouffer les sons, Heero Yui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, le cœur brisé par un espoir qu'il avait cru possible…

La petite lueur au bout du tunnel, tout comme Duo, l'avait trahie…

Non, Duo ne l'avait pas trahi, dans la mesure où il ne lui avait pas fait de promesse… mais alors pourquoi ce sentiment le tenaillait-il ? Qu'était ce donc que ce grand vide dans sa tête et dans son cœur, qui le rendait si malheureux ?

Et qui aurait su, a part Duo, réparer cette blessure au fond de lui ?

Désormais, il se retrouvait seul pour pleurer sa solitude et sa tristesse…

*************

Allongé tout contre Quatre, la tête contre son épaule, Duo dormais, la fatigue ayant pris le dessus sur lui juste après que les larmes soient taries, laissant apparaître de longs sillons humides qui marquaient encore les joues rosées de l'américain.

S'assoupissant lui aussi, Quatre continuait quand même de caresser cette chevelure indisciplinée qui se dressait sur la tête de son meilleur ami dont la tresse se trouvait à moitié défaite.

Dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon, une silhouette se dessina dans l'ombre. Silhouette que l'arabe n'eu aucun mal à reconnaître…

_Trowa ?

Le français s'avança vers le canapé où l'arabe tenait encore le natté dans ses bras.

_Tu devrais aller te coucher Quatre… il est plus de minuit…

_Je sais Trowa, mais… ils vont si mal…

_Tu n'y peut rien Quatre, ne culpabilise pas.

_Mais ça me fait enrager de les voir ainsi alors que nous nageons dans le bonheur !!Je me sens si… impuissant face à cette détresse qui emprisonne leurs cœurs… 

_Chut… Calmes toi Quatre.

Se faisant, Trowa s'assis à son tour et entoura le petit blond de ses bras.

_Tu devrais aller te reposer… la nuit porte conseil, demain, tu trouvera sûrement plus aisément le moyen de soigner les blessures de leurs âmes…

_J'aime bien quand tu me parles comme ça.^^

_Allez, files. Je te rejoins, je vais d'abord déposer Duo dans sa chambre.

_d'accord. Bonne nuit mon amour.

_Bonne nuit Quatre.

L'arabe déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres du français et lui abandonna Duo pour qu'il puise le reconduire jusqu'à sa chambre.

Doucement, ils montèrent tous les trois les escaliers. Arrivés en haut, ils se séparèrent : Quatre allant dans sa chambre, et Trowa amenant Duo vers la sienne. 

De la pointe du pied, il appuya sur la poignée de la porte et la poussa sans bruits : ses expériences au cirque ne lui auront pas été d'aucune utilité !

Au moment où il déposa Duo dans ses couvertures, celui ci agrippa le pull vert du français et marmonna ces quelques paroles :

_Hee-chan… pardonne moi…

Bien que pas très démonstratif, une moue attristée se peigna sur le visage de Trowa qui laissa  Duo en paix avec ses rêves… si il était possible de retrouver la paix avec les douloureux évènements qui venaient d'être vécus…

Il referma la porte aussi silencieusement qu'il l'avait ouverte, jetant un dernier regard à Duo qui remuait déjà dans ses draps, cherchant une position appropriée pour passer une nuit à peu près agréable…

En rejoignant sa chambre, Trowa passa devant celle de son meilleur ami, et l'envie lui prit d'aller vérifier son état.

 Il entrebâilla la porte, et sans bruit, passa la tête dans l'ouverture. 

Cette fois, c'était plus qu'une simple moue qui se dessina sur le visage du français, connu pour son stoïcisme. 

Le spectacle qu'il avait devant les yeux le désolait encore plus que le premier…

Heero, roulé en boule au fond de son lit, collé contre le montant, serrait un gros oreiller de plumes tout contre son cœur, ses jambes repliées sur elles même et remontées sur son torse. Son visage impassible éclairé par un rayon de lune était bouffi par les larmes versées toute la nuit, son corps encore tremblant par celles qu'il versait dans son sommeil…

Maintenant, il pouvait comprendre le désarroi de Quatre devant l'ampleur des choses… Comment pouvait-il un seul instant penser à lui alors que ses amis se trouvaient dans une détresse encore inimaginable jusque là ?

Sentant ses yeux le piquer légèrement, Trowa referma la porte, laissant le soldat à ses cauchemars. Une poussière dans l'œil sûrement. Et peut être était-ce de la transpiration ou une sueur passagère qui mouillait à présent légèrement ses joues…

Ce soir là, ce furent 4 personnes malheureuses qui s'endormirent dans leur petit lit, se sentant bien solitaires malgré la présence des autres…

******************

Tidududududududududududududu…. Tidududududududududuudududdududududuuudududududu

_Rah, fichu réveil…

Tidududududududududududududu…. Tidududududududududuudududdududududuuudududududu

_mais vas-tu t'éteindre réveil à la con ?!

Tidududududududududududududu…. Tidududududududududuudududdududududuuudududududu

Il avait beau appuyer sur l'objet en question, la sonnerie ne cessait de tinter. 

Et c'est seulement après avoir envoyé valser le dit réveil contre le mur que Duo Maxwell se rendit compte que ce n'était pas la sonnerie du réveil mais celle du visiophone qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil.

Tidududududududududududududu…. Tidududududududududuudududdududududuuudududududu

_C'EST BON !!!!!!! JE VIENS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Comme si une machine pouvais le comprendre, se dit le pilote après réflexion. 

D'un pas mal assuré et un peu titubant , Duo se dirigea en direction de la machine infernale et alluma l'écran pour faire face à…

_'jour G…

**_Bonjour Duo. Comment vas tu ?**

_Bof, si on tiens compte que vous venez de me réveiller alors que j'ai pas passé une excellente nuit…

**_Toujours aussi bougon au réveil à ce que je vois !**

_Vous pouvez parler vous, et puis qu'est ce que vous en savez des conditions dans lesquelles je me réveille ?!

**_C'est bon, passons. Comment va Heero ? **

A l'évocation de ce nom, les souvenirs douloureux de la veille frappèrent Duo de plein fouet. Son cœur se serra en repensant au japonais…

_… il… je ne l'ai pas vu depuis hier.

**_Il a du reprendre un comportement normal depuis, je suppose.**

_Comment ça « normal » ?

**_Comment, tu n'as donc pas remarqué de changement dans le comportement de 01 ?**

_Oh si, il a fait le mariole toute cette semaine…_ et maintenant, il est malheureux à cause de moi…_

**_Hum, c'est étrange…**

_Comment ça étrange, expliquez vous !

_Eh bien, d'après nos tests, le comportement de Heero avec ta personnalité ne devait durer que 5 jours environ, 6 grand maximum.

_Mais ça fait une semaine et demi qu'il déconne non de… hum.

_A-t-il passé beaucoup de temps avec vous depuis ?

_Eh bein, oui… oui, tout le temps, même…

_Et surtout avec toi, je suppose ?

_Nan mais de quoi je me mêle !!! 

_Où est Heero en ce moment ?

_…****

**_Duo, réponds moi.**

_Il est… dans sa chambre. Il a pleuré toute la nuit…_moi aussi…_

_Pourquoi a-t-il pleuré ? 

_Parce que… il… hier il m'a… si vous le répétez à J, je viendrais moi même vous trucider, je vous préviens !

_Je le jure, même si je ne craint pas Shinigami.

_Oh, alors ça, vous n'en savez rien !

_Bon, qu'a fait Heero hier ?

_bein, en fait… il… il m'a…

_Il t'as ?

_… embrassé.

_Et qu'as tu fais ?

_nan mais je vous en pose des questions !! Depuis quand vous intéressez vous à ma vie et depuis quand êtes vous aussi direct ?!

**_Si je veux pouvoir analyser le comportement de ton compagnon, il me faut savoir dans quelles circonstances ses nerfs ont lâchés, et trouver une cause logique à ses pleurs, et surtout, au fait qu'il n'ai pas changé de comportement depuis l'expérience**.

_Bein, en fait… quand il m'a embrassé, j'ai pas… réagi assez vite. Il l'a mal pris…

**_01 n'a pas supporté le rejet je pense…**

_nan, sans blagues ?! Quel fameux psychologue vous faites là G !! Sans vous, je sais pas si j'y aurais pensé, mais que je suis bêteuh…

_Ne soit pas cynique Duo !!

_C'est bon G, j'arrête. Bon, vous disiez ?

_Ce qu'il y a, c'est que le soldat parfait de J ne se serait jamais heurté à de telles expériences, et a même été conçu pour annihiler ses émotions…

_vous proposez quoi ?

**_Reprenons les choses : Heero ne montre pas ses émotions, mais il a des sentiments…**

_oui…

**_Une expérience qui tourne mal, et il se retrouve avec la capacité de les exprimer…**

_Hum…

_Un séjour assez long avec des amis et les personnes qu'il aime le rend plus sociable, et le jour où il décide de montrer qu'il est capable d'aimer, il encaisse un rejet…

_…

_ et avec tout ce flot d'émotions qu'il ne peut retenir et qu'il a le désir d'exprimer, tout le monde met ça sur le compte de l'expérience. Conclusion :… 

_C'est à notre contact qu'il est redevenu humain…

Cette dernière phrase fit « tilt » dans l'esprit de Duo.

Sans plus attendre ni couper la communication, il se rua sur la porte et couru à la rencontre du japonais, sans entendre les dernières paroles de G avant que celui ci ne coupe le visiophone : 

**_Ne le rejette pas cette fois…**

*clic*

A suivre…

Sakura : je vais me faire trucider, je le sens…

Duo : à mort !!!!!

Sakura : naaaaaaaaan !!!! chuis bien trop jeune !!!! je me rattraperais au prochain chapitre, juréééééééééé !!!!!

Duo*arrête de courir après Sakura et range sa faux* :C'est bon pour cette fois… mais y'a intérêt à ce que tu fasse un bon rattrapage !!

Sakura : parles pas comme ça, on dirait un exam. !!

Duo : mais je te teste !! alors ?

Sakura : dites moi ce que vous en pensez, y'a un ch'tit bouton bleu  en bas pour ça !^^ 


	11. Qui es tu 11

Auteur : Sakura

Duo : ma sadique préférée est de retour…

Genre : délire-made-in-Sakura-marque-déposée, OCC, Sérieux, … mes extrêmes habituels quoi…

Base : Pokémon !

BONG 

Duo*range la massue * : Nan MAIS CA VA PAS DE DIRE DES BETISES PAREILLES ?!! J'AI PAS ENVIE DE VOIR CE GENRE DE BESTIOLES DEBARQUER DANS LA FIC MOI !!!!!!!!!!!!!*

Sakura* petits noziaux qui volent autour de la tête de Sakura* :…

Duo *visage décomposé* :oops… Oh my God !! J'ai tué l'auteuse!!!

Quatre *horrifié* : Duo, t'as tué Sakura !!!

Duo : Bon, au moins, elle arrêtera de s'acharner sur nous… HEIN ?? Mais ce serait trop beau !!!… nan, je culpabilise…

Trowa *range sa trousse de secours* : c'est bon, elle est juste K.O…

Duo : merci monsieur 30 millions d'amis-_- … et ont fait quoi ?… Eh, et si on terminait la fic à sa place ?

Wufei : Sûrement pas Maxwell !!! Une petite peste comme toi saurait nous pourrir la vie…

Quatre : où faire vite dans le hentai…

Duo : merci, la confiance règne !! M'en fous, je vais la finir moi cette fic !!

Wufei : *secoue Sakura comme un prunier* ONNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!! REVEILLES TOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!

Sakura : *sors des vapes* …chuis pas une onna…

Wufei : *saute de joie* : YATTA !!!! MAXWELL, Elle est réveillée !!! Tu peux pas continuer la fic !!! (j'ai encore du sursis)

Duo : oh, mais on peut arranger ça …* ressors la massue*

Tous : NAN !!!* tous devant Sakura qui sais plus vraiment ce qu'il ce passe*

Wufei : onna, si tu finis pas cette fic, tu auras à faire à moi !!!!

Sakura : hn… *viens de capter*

Duo :??Sakura, ça va ?…

Sakura : hn…

Duo* se prend la tête entre les mains* OH NOOOOOOOOON !!!!! J'EN AI FAIT UN HEEROO !!!!!!!!

Sakura : hn…

Duo : au secours…

Disclamer : Duo : Bon, comme Sakura est pas en état de commenter la fic dans ses délires habituels…

Tous : *regards qui tuent* a qui la faute !!

Duo : donc, je suis là juste pour vous dire que nous ne lui appartenons pas… voilà, c'est dit… pardonnez moi d'avoir attenté à la vie de l'auteuse… et surtout d'en avoir fait un Heero… Oh Gosh !!!

Note : merci à toutes les personnes qui ont lue et aimé cette fic, ça m'a vraiment, mais alors vraiment fait très plaisir !^^et, désolée du retard, ça n'arriveras plus !^^ Ja na !^^

**Qui es tu ?**

chap. 11 

Duo couru de long en large dans la villa sans pour autant trouver Heero…

 Il avait fait toutes les pièces de la maison sans succès…

L'heure était assez tardive pourtant, il aurait du se lever… Mu par une soudaine poussée d'adrénaline,  Duo piqua ce qui fut sans doute un des plus beaux sprints de sa vie jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de Heero…

Il s'arrêta devant. Il sembla hésiter avant de poser la main sur la poignée…

Au diable les doutes, il faut que je lui parle… 

Sans bruit, il poussa la porte de bois et pénétra dans la pièce.

Heero n'avait pas quitté sa position de la veille… toujours roulé en boule contre le montant de bois de son lit, il serrait avec force l'oreiller de plume qu'il tenait dans ses bras, les genoux repliés sur sa poitrine.

Il dormait paisiblement…

Si la situation n'avait pas été si grave, Duo aurait trouvé cette scène plus que kawai.

Doucement, Duo avança sur la moquette a pas de loup vers le lit.

Il s'assis sur le matelas qui s'affaissa légèrement sous son poids et dont les couettes étaient légèrement défaites : le japonais avait dormi sur ses draps.

Duo leva sa main et caressa la joue rosée du japonais…puis ses cheveux… puis ses lèvres…

Ses lèvres qui la veille s'étaient posées sur les siennes…

Duo s'en voulait encore… ce qu'il avait été bête !!!

 Non seulement il lui avait en quelques sortes son attachement à son égard, mais Heero était vraiment lui même lorsque ça c'était passé…

Une larme silencieuse coula sur sa joue… Boys don't cry comme disait le père Maxwell… Bof, au point où il en était…

Soudain, les yeux d'Heero s'ouvrirent sur deux mers colbates… Il y avait une lueur de terreur dans ses yeux lorsque son regard se posa sur l'américain…

Le japonais resserra un peu plus sa prise sur son oreiller… 

Duo, comme pour le rassurer, caressa doucement sa joue…

Autant être direct tout de suite, ça ne servait à rien de tourner autours du pot.

_Je.. Heero je suis désolé…  tellement désolé, si tu savais…

_…

_Je … il faut qu'on parle Heero… maintenant.

_… Duo…

_Oui ?

_Tu … tu pleures ?

Heero posa une main sur la joue du Shinigami et y récolta une larme qui coulait …

_Oh ça… une poussière dans l'œil… rien de plus…

_Pourquoi tu pleurais ?

_.. parce que…je…

_Dis le moi Duo…

Le regard que le japonais lançait à l'américain ne lui laissait pas d'autres alternatives que de lui dire la vérité.

Les mots sortirent de la bouche de Duo sans qu'il puisse les retenir… ces mots qui lui brûlaient la gorge et le cœur a force de rester enfermés dans leur prison de sentiments…

_Je pleurais parce que j'étais malheureux…

_Pourquoi étais tu malheureux ?

_J'étais malheureux de te savoir triste… malheureux de t'avoir rejeté hier… malheureux parce que j'ai hésité, parce que  j'ai rendu malheureuse la personne que j'aime le plus au monde… voilà pourquoi je pleure….

_Duo… Oh Duo !!!

Le japonais se jeta dans les bras du Shinigami, pleurant , comme la veille, toutes les larmes de son corps.

Duo resserra son étreinte sur lui, l'entourant de ses bras, et lui murmurant des paroles sans queue ni tête.

Lorsque ses larmes furent taries, Heero releva la tête vers Duo et le regarda, des gouttes d'eau salées perlant encore aux coins de ses yeux…

_c'est vrai ?

_De quoi Hee-chan ?

_ce que tu as dit… que j'étais la personne qu comptait le plus pour toi…

_Oui, bien sur que c'est vrai, baka !!!

_Mais, …

_Tu sais, hier, c'était différent, je ne m'attendait pas du tout à ce que tu…

_Que je t'embrasse ?

_hn… attends, tu vas voir…

Sans prévenir, Duo posa ses lèvres sur les lèvres du japonais dont les yeux s'étaient ouverts sous la surprise.

Il ne réagi pas.

Après quelques minutes, Duo enleva ses lèvres des siennes, laissant un Heero pour le moins choqué…

_Tu vois ? C'est exactement ce qu'il s'est passé hier… tu as eu exactement la même réaction que moi. Sauf que moi, je ne suis pas parti comme toi hier.

_Je…

_Tu m'as embrassé comme ça, sans rien dire… pour sur que j'ai été surpris, et le temps que je réfléchisse à ce que tu venais de faire, il était trop tard…

_Gomen…

_Pourquoi ? C'est pas du tout ta faute !! J'ai pas réagi assez vite, c'est tout ! Pis surtout, tu as eu un comportement bizarre depuis l'expérience…

_Et tu as mi ça sur son compte, c'est ça ?

_Oui…

_Pourquoi ?

_Je pensais que tes sentiments pour moi étaient venus à la suite de l'expérience… car… je pensais que… les sentiments que je ressent à ton égard… s'étaient répercutés sur ta personnalité… et que tu agissais comme ça… à cause de ça…

_Je ne sais plus où j'en suis… Duo…je ne sais pas si je suis le soldat parfait, si je suis une sorte de toi, si je… tu ressens des sentiments pour moi ??!

Soudain, l'américain descendit du lit, se mit debout devant Heero, les poings sur les hanches et regarda le japonais très sérieusement.

_Qui es tu.

_Q… QUOI ?

Qu'est ce qui prenait à Duo de poser ce genre de questions ?!

_Je te pose une question, Qui es tu ?

_Heu… 

_ Nan, mauvaise réponse !

Heero souri et se laissa prendre au jeu. Après tout, il finirait bien par savoir à quoi cette question pour le moins stupide mais pertinente aboutirait…

_Je te répète ma question, qui es tu ?

_Heero Yui avec la personnalité de Duo Maxwell .

_Mauvaise réponse ! Essaye encore !!

Heero réfléchi…

_Qui je suis ? Un soldat ? 

_Nan, tu refroidi là !

_Le soldat parfait ?

_Nan, c'est de pire en pire là !

_Heu… un iceberg ?

_Heero, soit sérieux !!

_Un terroriste qui œuvre pour la paix dans les colonies…

_Nan, c'est pas encore ça. Qui es tu ? Vraiment ? Ne réfléchi pas et réponds moi la chose qui te viens tout de suite à l'esprit.

_moi .

_Voilà Heero, t'as trouvé !!

Duo s'assis sur le lit aux côtés de Heero. La question était vraiment stupide… mais en attendant, Duo avait trouvé le moyen de cerner le vrai Heero, et de lui faire prendre conscience de ce qu'il cherchait à lui faire comprendre depuis un moment.

Il souriait. Les deux perles améthystes avaient une petite lueur mi mutine, mi joyeuse qui brillait aux coins des yeux de Duo.

_tu vois, c'était pas si difficile !!

_Mais je ne peux pas être moi même…

_Heero ! Tu n'as plus ma personnalité, c'est fini ! Et le temps que tu l'as eu, tu as annihilé le soldat parfait… il ne reste que toi…

_Que.. Comment ?

_Je t'explique… j'ai parlé à G ce matin… il m'a même réveillé ce vieux débris…

Heero pouffa.

_J'aime bien te voir rire ! Ca arrive si rarement… sauf en ce moment.

_…

_Bon, bref, G m'a dit que ma personnalité ne durerait  que 4 à 5 jours chez toi… chuis sur qu'ils cherchent à faire la même chose avec moi…Mais il ne tuera pas le Shinigami ! Si il croit ça, il se fourrent tous le doigt dans l'œil !!

_Mais si je n'ai plus ta personnalité, comment se fait il que je ressente encore des émotions ? Pourquoi je ri, pourquoi je pleure ? Pourquoi je m'exprime encore… comme vous ?

_Tout simplement parce qu'à notre contact tu es devenu humain Heero… C'est tout… L'expérience a juste un peu accéléré les choses, mais ce phénomène serait arrivé un jour où l'autre… Et en ayant un peu de ma personnalité, tu as tué le soldat parfait de J… tu reste toi désormais… et c'est celui là que j'aime…

_… Tu peux répéter ??

_Je t'ai dit que tu étais toi et que le soldat parfait n'existait plus…

_Non, après ça…

_Je… 

Un silence pesant s'éleva après la dernière phrase dite par le japonais. Duo prit une grande inspiration et s 'élança… après tout ce qu'il venait de se passer, il pouvait bien se jeter à l'eau… Heero serait là pour le rattraper… 

_...Je...je t'aime Heero… I… I love you…

Heero fit à Duo son plus beau sourire… un sourire innocent… un sourire d'ange…

_.. vrai?

_Vrai de vrai.

Duo avait un sourire magistral plaqué sur le visage, et Heero avait l'air plus heureux que jamais…

Doucement, Duo attrapa le visage d'Heero entre ses mains et avec toute la douceur du monde, il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles du japonais, tous deux rattrapant ainsi, en l'espace d'un seul instant, tout le temps perdu…

Duo releva soudain la tête, au mécontentement de Heero.

_Dis Hee-chan ?

_Hum?

_Tu te souviens que tu me dois une nuit, ne?

_Heu… oui…

_Et que j'ai le droit de la prendre quand je veux ?

_Hn…

_Bein elle prend effet tout de suite !!!

_ ?? Agru ? mais c'est le matin Duo !!!!

_Bein on attendra la nuit tous les deux en attendant !!! On descendra pour manger, mais plus tard… j'ai bien l'intention de passer une journée au lit avec toi !^^

_Tu changeras pas…

_Eh non !!! Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, ne ?

_Oui… Duo ?

_Vi ?

_Ai shiteru…

_Je sais…

Et se rallongeant entre les draps, les deux anges partagèrent un baiser passionné, symbole de leur amour, et une promesse de bonheur et de paix future…

 A suivre…

Duo : mais c'est quoi cette fin à l'eau de rose ?!!

Sakura : …

Duo : mon Dieu, elle est pas guérie !!!… c'est peut être pour ça que la fic se termine comme ça… mais elle est pas terminée !!!! Qu'est ce qu'elle va encore nous faire souffrir la prochaine fois ?!

Sakura : …

Duo : Oh, tu pourrais me répondre tout de même !!!

Sakura : hn…

Duo : d'accord… n'hésitez pas à prendre des nouvelles de Sakura en appuyant sur le petit bouton bleu en bas…nan, ça c'est pour les reviews… Bon, je vais tenter de la soigner… qui sait, un deuxième coup sur la tête lui rendra peut être sa mentalité normale… *sors la massue*

BONG

Duo :… nan, ça n'a servit qu'à la rendre encore plus K.O… vous verrez dans quel état elle se trouve au prochain chapitre… lors de son réveil… si elle se réveille…

Quatre : DUO !!! T'as ENCORE tué l'auteuse !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Duo : oops… sauve qui peut !!!!!!


	12. Epilogue

Auteur : Sakura

Duo : vous voyez, elle est pas morte !!!

Sakura : ouais bein c'est pas grâce à toi !!!

Duo : et en plus, elle est redevenue comme avant !!!… conclusion, on va souffrir…

Sakura : nan, TU vas souffrir !!!

Duo : mais tu aimes les histoires qui finissent bien, non ?

Sakura : oui, mais je pourrais faire une exception… ou faire une autre fic… au choix !^^

Duo : j'ai dit que j'étais DESOLE !!!!!!!!!!!!

Base : Pok… heu, un mauvais réflexe ! Gundam Wing…

Duo : j'ai dit désolé !!!

Genre:OCC, délire, sérieux... épilogue !!

Duo : Gneu ? c'est déjà la fin ?? J'y crois pas !!!

Sakura*sors le mouchoir* et pourtant…

Disclamer : Les G-Boys ne sont pas à moi… c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire… mais c'est si dur à dire !!!T_T

Note : Comme je l'ai déjà dit, voici l'épilogue de cette fic, ce qui veut dire qu'elle touche à sa fin…(eh oui, déjà !… c'est dommage, mais j'ai aimé écrire cette fic !! et vous ?)

**Qui es tu ?**

**Epilogue**

Dans l'après midi, deux couples étaient réunis dans la pièce maîtresse de la villa des Winner : le salon.

Lascivement allongé, Duo caressait tendrement les cheveux d'un certain japonais qui ronronnait sous les caresses, la tête posée sur les genoux de l'américain…

En face du canapé où les deux amoureux se prélassaient par cette belle journée ensoleillée, Trowa lisait tranquillement un livre pendant que Quatre lui administrait un massage des plus agréables.

_Me demande comment fait Tro-man pour rester aussi impassible sous les massages de Quatre… il m'en a fait un une fois, et je peux t'assurer que c'est une vraie drogue !! t'y prends goût !… Bah qu'est ce qu'il y a Hee-chan ? Pourquoi tu ris ?

Le japonais laissa échapper un petit rire à peine audible, alors que l'américain se demandait ce que la vision du français en train de lire impassiblement son livre avait de si hilarant…

Après une observation un peu plus poussée de la statue de marbre qu'étais le français, Duo comprit la cause de l'hilarité de son amant et éclata d'un rire sonore et cristallin, qui contrairement à celui du japonais, n'était nullement dissimulé.

Trowa leva la tête de son ouvrage et lui demanda ce qu'il leur arrivait.

_Tro… Trowa… dit Duo entre deux éclats de rire… si… si tu tenais ton livre à l'endroit,  ce serait beaucoup plus simple pour lire, ne ?

Trowa rougit légèrement sous la remarque et remit son livre en place : effectivement, les massages de l'arabe lui faisaient de l'effet.

Le blond le sachant grâce à son empathie affichait un sourire des plus radieux.

Soudain, la sonnette retenti et mit fin à la scène.

Quatre lâcha les épaules de son amant, à son grand damne, pour aller ouvrir, et telle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il se retrouva face à face avec…

_Par Allah !!!

_Bonjour Winner.

_Quatre ! C'est bon de te revoir !!!!

_Oh mon Dieu ! Sally ! Wufei !!! je suis si heureux que vous ayez pu venir !!!!!

 Alertés par les cris de joie de l'arabe, les 3 pilotes se retournèrent en direction des voix. Tous se levèrent nonchalamment, Trowa le premier , pour aller à la rencontre de ceux que Quatre avait accueilli.

A peine étaient ils arrivés sur le pas de la porte que le couple entrai dans le salon, a la grande surprise de tous.

_Nan… et c'est maintenant que tu débarques Wufei ?!

_Que veux tu Maxwell… Barton, Yui…

Alors que le chinois saluait les deux autres pilotes, Duo profita de l'occasion pour rattraper le temps perdu…

_WUFYFYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !!!!!!!!

_MON NOM EST WUFEI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Duo sauta au cou du chinois et les fit basculer à terre sous son poids.

Il se ramassèrent lamentablement sur le parquet brillant dans un grand « BOUM » qui résonna dans toute la maisonnée, et qui eu pour effet de faire rire toute l'assemblée.

_Tu m'as manqué Wuffy !!!!

_MON NOM EST WUFEI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Vi Wu-man !!!

_WUFEI!!!!!!!!!!!

_Mais Wuffinounet....

_MAXWELL!!!!!!!!!!!!! CA SUFFIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Wuffynou...

_JE VAIS TE TUER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Attrapes moi si tu peux !!!!!

Et s'en suivit d'une folle course poursuite entre l'américain survolté et le chinois sur les nerfs à travers la maison, sous le regard attendri des autres qui commencèrent à discuter en plein milieu du salon, attendant qu'ils arrêtent de se « courir après » .

A l'étage, on pouvait entendre les bruits de pas précipités de Duo et Wufei ainsi que des tas d'injures en mandarin, qui eurent pour effet de faire glousser Sally, qui contrairement aux autres pouvait comprendre  de quoi l'américain se faisait traiter.

Quand ils revinrent quelques minutes plus tard, essoufflés, Duo dit : 

_Et voilà …Wuffy, tu…tu…tu as sommairement visité… la villa de Quatre ! Joli,… ne ?

_Si… si j'étais pas si… si fatigué…je… je te…

_C'est…c'est ça !! On… on y crois tous !!!

_Maxw… Maxwell !! Je… je vais te… tuer !

_Va falloir passer sur le corps de mon Hee-chan pour ça ! 

_C'est vrai qu'il a réservé son ticket avant moi… Yui, me laisserais tu l'honneur de tuer cette petite peste sans honneur avant toi ?

_Non Wufei… et puis désormais, c'est MA petite peste sans honneur…

_Oh je vois… félicitations…

_Pis tu sais pas tout Wuffy !!!

_Maxwell !!!!! C'est Wufei !! Wu-Fei !!!

_Vi, vi, c'est bon! Y'a pas que Heero et moi, Trowa et Quatre aussi se sont maqués !! 

_Oh, eh bien, personne n'a perdu de temps à ce que je vois !!! dit Sally avec un sourire.

A cette dernière remarque, Wufei prit une jolie teinte tomate qui n'échappa pas au regard du Shinigami.

_Euh, Sally chou ? 

_Oui Duo?

_Sans vouloir te vexer, tu as... grossi…

_Oui, tu as remarqué !!En fait, C'est pour ça que nous sommes venus !! Wufei et moi avons une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer !

_Winner…

_Je n'ai rien dit Wufei, juré !

_Quat'chan ? Tu étais au courrant avant nous ? Mais c'est injuste !!

_J'avais promis à Wufei, Duo, et puis de toutes manières, il ne me l'a pas dit, je l'ai… senti !^^

_Hum, mouais… C'est quoi cette grande nouvelle ?

_Vas-y Wufei.

_Oui Sally. Hum, les amis…

Wufei posa la main sur le ventre de Sally et les regarda, une certaine lueur de fierté dans le fond du regard.

_Hum, Sally est enceinte… nous allons avoir un enfant…

_Nan ?? C'est vrai ??!!!! Bravo Wufei !!!!!

_C'est pour quand ?

_Sally est enceinte de 3 mois Winner…

_c'est merveilleux !!!!

_La guerre touchant à sa fin, nous nous marierons bientôt… en fait, dés que OZ aura été anéanti…

_en voilà une bonne nouvelle Wuffy !!

_Maxwell !!!!!

_Roh, c'est bon !!!!

_J'ai revu nos mentors il y a quelques jours… en fait, juste avant de venir vous rendre visite.

_Et ?

_J'ai appris que tu n'avais plus la personnalité de Maxwell… heureusement, je n'aurais pas pu supporter Maxwell en deux exemplaires !

_Oh, ça va Wuffy, hein !!

_Et donc, ayant prit connaissance par eux que Heero et Duo étaient ensemble…

_Tu le savais ? Oh Wuffy, je suis déçu !!!

_J a failli faire un arrêt cardiaque quand G l'a annoncé à tout le monde !!

_J'aurais voulu voir ça…

_Tu crois pas si bien dire Yui… Donc, ils nous laissent une semaine de plus de répit avant de reprendre les missions… OZ se tiens tranquille en ce moment.

_C'est formidable !!! Wufei, Sally, ma villa compte plusieurs chambres de libres, si vous voulez rester…

_Mais avec plaisir Quatre ! Wufei et moi seront ravis de rester.

_Hm. Merci Winner.

_Oh, de rien!! Venez, je vais vous montrer vos chambres !

Et c'est d'un pas vif et heureux que Quatre alla montrer leur chambre au couple Chang/Pô, alors que Duo sautait comme un fou dans la maison en annonçant sa joie d'avoir bientôt un mini dragon dans l'équipe.

La Guerre touchait à sa fin, tous avaient retrouvé un peu de bonheur dans leur vie, et enfin, une nouvelle génération allait bientôt fouler le sol nouveau d'une Terre en Paix…

Même Heero avait su trouver un peu de sérénité dans les bras de son américain, et c'est aussi grâce à lui que son humanité à refait surface…

Doucement, il se rapprocha de son amant et glissa deux bras autour de sa taille avant de prononcer deux petits mots qui depuis peu arrivaient facilement à passer la barrière de ses lèvres.

« ai shiteru… »

Duo souri…

« qui es tu pour me dire cela ? »

« une personne qui t'aime… »

« C'était la réponse que j'attendais ! »

Le natté se retourna et posa ses lèvres sur celles si douces de son partenaire…

La vie n'était pas si injuste que ça après tout…

Il posa la question que son amant lui avait posé quelques jours plus tôt… une question simple, mais qui savait exprimer tant de choses…

« vrai ? »

« vrai de vrai… »

OWARI

Sakura : seigneur !!!

Duo : tu nous a fait une fin à l'eau de rose sur une fic qui est à l'origine une fic délire…

Sakura : nan, en fait, ce devait être une fic sérieuse… mais j'ai inconsciemment dérivé vers le délire…

Duo : Donc t'es vraiment irrécupérable !!!

Sakura : comme quoi on est deux !^^

Duo : je ne me sens pas du tout visé !

Sakura : tu devrais pourtant…

Duo : KWA ????

Sakura : moi, rien…

Note : Ca y est j'ai enfin fini cette fic !! J'espère qu'elle vous aura plue !!! Même si elle a touché à sa fin, vous pouvez toujours me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !!!

Reviews ?^^


End file.
